A Blessed Union of Souls
by ShanniC
Summary: Are any of you all sick of those AU's where Vejiitasei purges Earth, and Bulma catches Vejita's eye? Earth purges Vejiitasei! Bulma is a Saiyan, along with her bestfriend Kakkarot! Vejita and Chi Chi don't take purging lightly. --On Hiatus--
1. Prologue: A purging we will go!

Author's Notes: Are any of you all dead sick and tired of that entire Vejiitasei purges Chikyuu cliche? I am soo fed up with it, I wrote an AU reversed! Ha! I have had it up to here- (places her hand close to her neck) with that crap! Always the same, she is taken, as a slave, and catches his highness eye. Give-me-a-break-people! Spare me. In this particular fic, The Earthlings purge Vejiitasei! This time, Bulma is the Saiyan, and Vejita the human. (Humans are from Vejiitasei, and Saiyans are from Earth!) This time, Vejita is the smartmouthed scientist/inventor, and Bulma is Saiyan no Oujo! Could be a V/B or V/CC or a G(K)/B G(K)/CC! Now that we've got that out of the way, let's see of matters play differently shall we? 

Almost everyone in this fic has a role reversal. By either atittude, or demeanor. This is a role reversal for some of the more 'cherished' characters. In this fic, Vejita and ChiChi are *gasp* best friends! So is Bulma and Goku! Instead of the usual where Bulma and ChiChi come as slaves... Vejita and ChiChi come! Hehhehe.. *ack*wheeze* (Bulma's my fave character')

Disclaimer: Akira Toriyama (Say that three times too fast) owns Dragonball/Z/GT, along with FUNimation.. *cough*losers*cough* So don't sue me for what I don't have! 

A Blessed Union of Souls 

Prologue: A purging we will go!

"Father! You can't actually expect me to go can you?" An angry Bulma Briefs said to her father King, Bryan Briefs of Earth. 

Her father glared at his only child, and hier to the throne. Latetly, she had been acting out way more than usual. Openly calling him a bastard, and a weakling. He knew that ever since his daughter became the legendary, she was planning his execution. Actually, he could stop his own death, by further proclaiming all assasination attempts againt the King were punishable by death. That was a way to escape. Even Bulma would not disobey the laws set by him. He was, at least for now still king. 

"BUT WHY!!" She cried again, disrupting him from his reverie. 

"It is time you learned how to rule a kingdom daughter. Come child, I wish to speak with you in a more private place." Bryan said, exiting the throne room. 

"Father, there is no one in here, and I can't sense anyone!" She said annoyingly. 

Bulma walked with her father into his private study. He sat at his desk, and motioned for her to sit opposite him. Bulma complied, her hair bouncing ever so slightly as she walked. She sat down, and glared at her father, awaiting his explanation. 

"Bulma-chan..." He sarted off. 'Bulma-chan? Since when am I Bulma-chan? What happened to brat?' She had a feeling her father was about to drop a bomb. "I know that you are planning my death, sweetheart. I accept it as it is custom. " Bulma quirked an eyebrow, so the old man knew eh? "But, I have a few things to tell, and ask of you." He said, looking down at the princess. 

"I'm listening father." Bulma said seriously. 

"Have I raised you properly in your opinion? Do you feel cared for?" He asked sheepishly. 

"What?"

"Answer the question!" He said a bit more firm now. 

"Father.." Bulma sighed. Why was her father acting this way? Had he finally hit senility? "Father, I believe you raised me to be a strong warrior princess, and in the future a strong queen." She said turning to her father with a rare smile. 

"I know that even though you don't say it much, you care because you want me to be the best ruler Earth has ever had, or will ever have. Not because I am the legendary, but because I am your daughter."

"I am not going to kill you father. It is only done when the child rebels againts his king or queen. You are my father and I love you, but your time is up old man. I am now the strongest Saiyan alive, and it is time I ruled in your stead." Her eyebrows closing together.

She said truthfully. They locked eyes for a few moments, before the King cracked a smile. King Bryan looked at his daughter. Where had the years gone? When had she become so beautiful? Just like her mother, she was such an exotic creature. Her blue hair, and azure eyes. When she had been born with a blue tail, the doctors declared it an bad omen, and wanted to see her put down immediately, partially because she was a female, and because of her looks. Bryan saw otherwise. She was a beauty, smart, and a natural born leader. She word serve Earth well. 

"Bulma, when you return from your mission, I will proclaim you queen, that is after you get a mate!" He said pointing his index finger at her. 

"Why do I have to go to Vejiitasei, father? I am a princess dammit! I don't deserve this kind of shabby treatment! And as far as this mate business goes, all of the Saiyans of of Earth are idiots!" 

"What of Kakkarot?" King Bryan asked pointedly.

"Kakkarot? Kakkarot is my best friend father! I do not love him in that way! At least I do not think I do." She said quietly. "He's also a third class warrior, and as I recall, it is forbidden for royalty to take a third class as a mate."

She said smirking at her father. 

"There is an exception Bulma-" 

"Ahh yes.. the Saiyan Bond!" 

"DAMN!" She said balling her fists tightly. "Still father, must I go to Vejiitasei? They are all weaklings!" 

"Bulma, you have to! We have to boost morale with are army! Who better than the princess of Earth herself! Besides, when was the last time you were on a purging mission?"

"Fine! But I will not bring you back any new slaves!" She said bustling out of the room. As soon as she was out of the room, her best friend, and bodygaurd Kakkarot, came beside her. She failed to see him, and he almost flew into her father's doorway, which she conveniently left wide open. 

"How goes it Bulma?" He said in his usual grinning way.

"Kakkarot! What have I told you! Call me Princess Bulma, when we are in public!" She chastised. 

"Sorry, Bulma, I couldn't help it. You know me, I'm so absentminded, that I just don't-" 

"Shut up Kakkarot." 

"Yes majesty."

"Pack for Vejiitasei, Kakkarot, we are going to pay some weaklings a visit. "

"Vejiitasei, but thats billions of lightyears away! It would take.." He stopped and counted on his fingers. "3 months to get there!" 

"Actually, it would take 3 months 4 days, 2 hours. and 17 minutes, to get there. We will be in suspended animation. The hypersleep would wear off when we reached Vejiitasei's atmopshere." 

They headed for their rooms, each beginning to pack what would need. Normally, Bulma would have called a slave to do it, but she discovered that they were nosy, and would pilfer through her undergarments, like the little perverts they were! She knew that she could kill them all for their insolence with a flick of her wrists, but even they weren't worth that.

Meanwhile on Vejiitasei 

Kami of Vejiitasei was worried. He had gathered the Z-senshi together alerting them of what was to become. He knew the Saiyans would reach planet fall in about three months. He had told thema years time to be ready, but now, he knew that they were preparing to leave their home planet. Even with all of them combined, they didn't stand a chance against the bodygauard of the princess. He had taught Piccolo, ChiChi, and Vejita all of the strongest attacks he knew, in hopes that they would be able to thwart the evil Saiyans coming. 

So here they were, Vejiitasei's last, and virtually unknown line of defense. These brave men and women, and Namek, were the last hope Vejiitasei had of surviving. King Kai had taught Kami the Spirit Bomb, and he in turn taught it to Vejita and ChiChi, as Piccolo automatically knew it from their connection.

"Where are Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yajirobei I thought you assembled everyone?" Yamucha asked, when almost everyone was gathered.

"They were still busy training. They are not all at the same power level as you, and they need more training time."

"Kami, if they just left for Vejiitasei, wouldn't you say we should stop training so rigurously?" Kuririn asked. 

"Baldy! Are you insane? Why would we want to do that? We need all the training time we can get!" An angry Vejita spat at the smaller man. Both were short in description, but Vejita was the strongest of all of them. 

"Hey! You don't have to get testy, Mr.Knowitall! All you have even done is invent gizmos that you think will stop them!" Kuririn shot back. 

"Actually, he's trained and invented. But that's neither here or there. I for one understand the point Kuririn is making. We have very little time left, we have been training non stop now, for a year. I will train for two more months, then I am going to enjoy my time here. It may be my last few months." ChiChi said suddenly. 

"I guess you're right... But still, if any of them mess with me, they'll get it! Saiyan or no!" Vejita said with a clenched fist. 

"Kami, what else can you tell us about these Saiyans? You only told us that there were two." Yamucha said. 

Kami looked at his children. He could not let his planet be destroyed. Too many innocent souls would perish, and he would not allow it. This was his planet too, and by gosh, no one would take it away from him! Not even a tyrannical warrior race.

"The Saiyans are from a planet called Chikyuu, or Earth, to be more precise. They are all incredibly strong, and they have the ability to transform into a giant were-ape with seemingly limitless power. The planet is ruled by a King by the name of Bryan. He has a daughter, Bulma who is coming to Vejitasei with her bodyguard Kakkarot. She is said to be the Legendary Super Saiyan. A being so powerful it's godlike. They are not the only people we have to worry about. Another tyrant, by the name of Freeza will soon be joining the lsit of people that want to takeover Vejiitasei."

"Any idea when this 'Freeza' will get here?" Piccolo asked his counterpart.

Although they knew certain things about one another, Sometimes they would block out thoughts or experiences, until later. Normally they found out what the other was hiding eventually, but there were something that were meant to be kept hidden.

"How powerful is this Princess Bulma, compared to Freeza?" Vejita asked.

"No one knows. The two have never faced off. Some of the other Kais have told me that they have never faced off, but that it would be hard to tell. Freeza has many forms, and so does the legendary Super Saiyan. There is a way to get them on our side, at least the Princess." He said slowly. 

The group was silent, slowly digesting this new bit of information. So there was a way she could be stopped. But how? As if someone had asked the question, Kami gave the answer they all wanted to hear. 

"The Princess can change her ways, but only through what is called a bond. She isn't really evil, but by looking at her, you can't tell. A bond is a connection between two people, more specifically two lovers. When a Saiyan bonds, that person is linked physically, mentally, and emotionally, with that other person forever. It is uncommon for Saiyans to bond, and near impossible for royalty, but one can only hope."

"It looks like it's going to be a looonnnnggg three months, you guys.." Kuririn said at an attempt at humor. Everyone was was to deep in thought to notice or to care. 

Author's Notes: I will add more Vejita in the next chapter. I still don't know if i should make it a V/B and G(K)/CC , or V/CC and a G/B. I mean I did say this was not your average AU. Most AU's with this storyline have Vejita and Bulma getting together, along with ChiChi and Goku. I want something new, and that does seem appealing.. Hmmm... What do you guys think? Lemme know! REVIEW THIS PLEASE! That was a bit desperate neh? Ah well.. I'm a sucker for sucking up! 


	2. Princess vs Princess: The women get angr...

Author's Notes: Kakkarot or Vejita? ChiChi or Bulma? That is the question... The Saiyans arrive, and the fight begins! Mwhahahahahahaha! It's about time Vejiitasei got their arses kicked! In explanation. Vejita is still strong, maybe as strong as a Saiyan, and yes, he and ChiChi are best friends! Hahaha! So, without further ado, the next chapter! (Does anyone notice how people like to waste time in the author's note with nothing byt drivel that no one really cares about Just to change a 7kb chapter into a 25kb chapter?) Please keep in mind that Vejita and Bulma, have switched personalities, so I tried to make them act like each other, while still retaining some of their unique qualities. By the way, I have decided upon the pairings! (Already! Oy vey..)

For your reading pleasure along chapter with some nice dialogue between our favorite best friends.. Vejita and ChiChi, along with Goku and Bulma.

A Blessed Union Of Souls

Chapter One: Princess vs. Princess: The women get angry!

Space, a beautiful dark, famthomless place. Full of wondrous beauty, and unmistakable power. Now with the advancement of hypersleep, a traveller could visit planets billions of lightyears away. Princess Bulma's royal spacheship, The Inquisitor, was scheduled to land on Vejitasei within in the next ten minutes. Knowing the exact time they would arrive, Bulma programmed the ship to awaken them with in reach of the planet. The machine whirred to life and awakened its occupants. Kakkarot was first to awake.

"Highness, we are within view of the planet." He said bending low, so that his friend could hear him. "It is time for you to awake." 

"K-Kakarrot, I was awake!" She said rolling her eyes. "Let us prepare, I am going to change into my arms." Bulma said to her naive friend. 

"Hehehe.. Sorry Bulma... Honest mistake." He said, placing his hand behind his back. "We need to buckle up." 

Bulma agreed. While she allowed Kakkarot to share her bedchambers while they were in hypersleep, she regretted that action now. The soldiers probably thought she was sleeping with him. He was her bestfriend, and she only trusted him enough to tell her deepest darkest secrets. It was normal for that. Besides he could defend himself, if anything were to happen. Though he was far from the level of Super Saiyan, Bulma had a feeling his ascension would soon take place. If her theory was correct, anyone, Saiyan of course, could ascend if they possessed enough power. Her father agreed. It would be nice to have someone to spar with on that level anyway. She walked out of her room, and Kakkarot followed; approximately two feet behind, and one foot to the right of her. 

As she walked by, the soldiers immediatly perked up. Bulma's ki was so powerful, that she was easy to recognize. Kakkarot was nowhere near as powerful as her, but when she lowered her ki level to his when they sparred, it was a wonderful match. It would help him get stronger. They gawked at her like she was some sort of goddess. She did look strange, even she would admit that. Her father had said it was beauty, but how so? No man ever told her she was a beauty, but they never said she was ugly either. If she was pretty why hadn't Kakkarot noticed? Surely he of all people would not be afraid to tell her. 

Bulma reached the ships command console. Sitting in the captain's seat, she looked at her crew. She realized that everyone in the room was staring at her. She was beginning to feel self concious. Looking down at her clothes, she realized she hadn't changed since they had all been asleep. Why hadn't Kakkarot said anything? Ah yes.. He wouldn't NOTICE! She only had on a tank top, and a pair of scruffy short, shorts. Her face fuming red, Bulma finally managed to blurt out.

"Keep it in your pants men!" 

Behind her she could hear a familiar chuckle. It was Kakkarot. 

"Kakkarot."

"Yes majesty?"

"Shut up!"

"Princess Bulma, if I may have a word." Spyke Colluminati, her purging mission advisor said. "I have the information you requested."

"Ah, Spyke, sit. Tell me the news. What are the specs?" She said patiently.

"Vejiitasei is a peaceful planet mostly. A beautiful planet rich in natural resources. Oil, fossil fuels, etc. etc. The dominant species seems to be the humans. They are similar in appearance to Saiyans, although they lack tails, and, like yourself," he said gesturing to her. "they come in a variety of colors, shapes, and sizes. "

Bulma tapped her lip thoughtfully. Interesting. Maybe this purging mission would be more than what she expected. 

"They have an average of about 3 billion in populatiion. Most of the planet is made of water. The landmass is around 68 percent. This planet looks like a mirror image of Earth, of course our planet is more blue, and naturally beautiful." he said with pride.

"Spyke, I can sense some ki from the inhabitants of the planet. Do you know how strong they are exactly."

"Um.. Hehe.. Well. you see your highness, since this planet is so weak, I didn't think to-" 

"No you didn't think! If you did, you would know never to underestimate your enemy!" She said, her ki rising and her eyes glowing a dark indigo.

"If her majesty would please calm down! I am sure you need not be fear-"

Before Spyke could say anything else, she hoisted him up into the air, and threw him across the ship. How dare that little wimp! Accuse me of being afraid! I am way more powerful than him. Idiot. I should have blasted him to hell. 

"Kakkarot! Bring us down!" She said heading towards her chambers. Bulma quickly exchanged her sleeping clothes for the more appropriate royal armor. Glancing at the mirror. She smiled. Damn I am sexy. Okay maybe not sexy but I have to be at least cute. Why won't men talk to me? "Damn you father for making me find a mate! How the hell am I supposed to find a mate now? We'll be quickly finished with the extermination of this planet, and at this rate, I'll never be with anyone."

Bulma walked out of her shared room and found Kakkarot standing loyal by her door. She took this time, while they had privacy to to voice her worries. He always was a good listener, even if he didn;t understand all of what was being said to him. 

"Kakkarot, you know I must find a mate correct?"

"Yes Bulma. You told me before we left."

"Ahh.. You will help me find a mate."

"M-Me? I hardly think I'm the appropriate Saiyan for the job Bulma." 

"Yes. You can and will help me." She said narrowing her eyes at him.

"Well, you don't seem to have any interest in the men that the King has asked you to date.." He said sheepishly. "As I recall, some of the men think you may be uh.." His cheeks going red. 

"THEY THINK I'M A LESBIAN!!" Bulma screamed as loudly as possible.

"Y-Yes..." Kakkarot nodded meekly. 

"How dare those pitiful, weak, and disgusting idiots think I am a lesbian! Simply becaue I refuse to date them! They don't deserve me! I told my father I will not be with a man who I am stronger than! How the hell am I supposed to be properly pleased if he's only a two-second Saiyan!" She said her ki rising to unimaginable hieghts.

"Please calm down. My Princess!" Kakkarot said desperately. 

"Would you be calm if someone accused you of being gay because you thought the women you knew were below your tastes? Huh? Didn't think so?"

"I see your point, but that doesn't apply to me. The woman I am interested in is above my station."

Bulma stop her ranting as soon as Kakkarot said that. Who would dare reject her best friend! When she found the wench she would make her pay. Anyone that insults a friend of the house of Briefs, would die by her hands! She would see to it! No one should reject Kakkarot. He was one of the few Saiyans she could tolerate for more than a few seconds. 

"Who is she Kakkarot? Anyone that dares reject you is messing with me!" She balling her hands into a fist.

"Hehe. She is not of importance right now, majesty. It is time for us to descend." He said taking her hand, and leading her back to command center. 

"If you say so. I won't force anything out of you, but you'll tell me in time."

The Inquisitor began it's descent. Soldiers scrambled everywhere desperately finding an empty seat. Bulma spotted a gaurd praying for whatever diety was close enough to hear him. Bulma grimaced as she felt the heat from the metal melting at an extremely fast ate. If the Inquisitor didn't withstand the heat of the atmosphere of the planet, they'd die before they reached the ground. The last thing Bulma heard before blacking out was 'Welcome to Vejiitasei, enjoy your stay..'

--------

Bulma stirred from the dark abyss that had been holding her consciousness. Groaning, she shifted her complaining muscles just to discover she couldn't move much. She blinked in shock as the past events came rushing into her mind. Bulma immediately began to struggle.

Within a second she had regained her bearings. Where was Kakkarot? Where was the ship? She could smell smoke, so she guessed that they crashed lamded. She stretched her senses. From the 40 Saiyans that came for the mission, only 9 were alive. The strongest survive she thought grimly. She could sense Kakkarot on the horizon, his ki was strong. Good he was concious. Of the 9 that were aliive four were women. Great. At least on the way back, I won't be surrounded by men. Ugh.

"She stood up, and dusted herself off. Hehehe. If those piny Vejiitaseins thought that a mere crash landing could kill a Saiyan they were in for a surprise. A big one. She looked around and saw Kakkarot lying, face down about 20 yards away. She hypersped to him, and checked his pulse. Still steady. She bent low amd lightly tapped his face. No repsonse. She kicked him. No response. Then a devishly evil plan seeped into her mind. She moved her hand down to his waist, and gently unravalled his tail. Smirking evilly, she pulled for all she was worth.

Kakkarot immediately came to and began howling in pain. 

"YOOOOOWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"So you are awake finally. Great." Bulma said triumphantly.

"DAMMIT BULMA! That hurt!" 

He raised his ki. Everyone knew that the Saiyan tale was a weakness, and an advantage, but pulling someone's tail was dirty. Bulma in response raised hers. He was angry now. Good. Kakkarot was sexy when angered. Whoa. Did I just think that? She thought. Kakkarot sexy? Since when? Why is he staring at me? Bulma's cheeks began to burn as she realized she had been caught staring.

"I apologize Kakkarot, but you wouldn't get up." She began walking away. "Come, let us search for the others." 

"It's Okay." He said smiling, and dusting himself off. "Now that you've apologized."

"Do you wish to split up?" Bulma asked.

"No. I can sense the others ki close by. Just barely."

"Can you sense ki well without the scouter?"

He furrowed his brow in thought. It was very rare when Kakkarot looked thoughtful. When one saw the sight, it was brief but very strange indeed. 

"I suppose I could, but I doubt it would raise my ranking if that's what you are thinking."

Bulma rolled her eyes.

"Kakkarot, the only people that have the authority to promote you is my family. If my theory is correct you will become a Saiyan shortly. Remember that anger, and love trigger the transformation."

"I remember. I remember you telling me that the day you transformed, something happened to you. Within your soul I mean." He said smiling lightly.

The day Bulma transformed would be a day she would never forget. She had been ytaining in the GR, When father walked in and began pummeling her disobeying him yet again. Sheknew he wasn;t disappointed in her, but she also knew that he wanted a male hier. Yes, he loved her but he had still wanted a boy. She disobeyed himw hen she refused to date that idiot Savion Jergan. What thell kind of name was that anyway? 

Throughtout the palace people could be heard discussing the Princess' situtation. Most thought she would remain a spinster for life. Bulma rarely went on the dates anymore, but her father was still upset about it. That afternoon, she had heard Eliza one of the Elite gauirds talking about her. Not in a positive light either. So after the beating Bulma's father gave her, and her trip to the medbay, Bulma sparred alone. Then it happened. She concentrated all her sadness, and depression into a powerful ki attack she was devoloping. 

She called it 'Final Flash'. Letting all the pure rage, and anger flow through her body, she realed it. The energy envoloped the room, and herself. She began to glow. Her ki changed from it's usual yellow, to a bright cyan blue. Her normally nright blue haired changed before her very eyes. It became darker, longer, and thicker. 

Her pale blue eyes, darkened into a indigo blue. The energy around her danced it's own tune, crackling and vibrating all the way. It hurt, the pain was incredible, but once she contained the energy, trapping it inside of herself, she could feel the massive power builiding. Churning inside her like a cascading waterfall. Ready to spew out any minute. That had been a glorious day indeed. 

"Kakkarot! Look I think I see Spyke. He looks injured. Let's hope the Inquisitor is not too damaged. We need that regen tank now."

" You are right. I sense Samantha a few miles ahead, I'll go retrieve her." Kakkarot said flying in the otherdirection.

Bulma walked over to Spyke, and checked his wounds. He looked fine as well.

"Spyke, all you alright?"

"Yes majesty." He said smirking. A Saiyan was still a Saiyan regardless of their ocndition.

"Go ren to the others. I feel ki approaching that isn't Saiyan."

"As you wish Highness."

-------------

Tien, Chiaotzu, and Yajiborei had been flying for hours. Yajiborei, being the chicken that he was wanted to stay in Nepal and Tien, and the emporer, instead of straining himself with the others. The farther away from anyone the better. They would soon reach the Saiyan crash site. Kami had told them all that he wasn't going to let Kuririn, Piccolo, Vejita, Yamucha, or ChiChi out of the chamber of Spirit in Time because their time was not up.

So now it was up to them. Two brave men, and one anti hero to sum up the Saiyans and fend them off while the other five trained. Below him, Tien could sense the Saiyans, and what powers they were! The strongest seemed to be coming from two Saiyans in opposite directions. Tien had unofficially been elected leader of this motley crew, and he knew they coouldn;t separate. They had a better chance fighting as a team.

He motioned for the two to descend, and he levitated to the ground. Waiting for him he saw a female and a hurt male scrambling to a somewhat wrecked ship. Nothing that couldn;t be repaired. Mentally calling out ot his smaller friend, he spoke. 'Get ready little buddy.' Chiaotzu smiled and nodded. Yajirobei had actually managed to calm himself long enough to where his knees weren't knocking.

"You must be the Saiyans." Tien said eying her suspiciously. The woman smirked, and gracefully bowed. 

"That I am. And you are?"

"I am Tien, This is Chiaotzu," He said gesturing to the the small albino child with a nod."And that," he said shaking his head with embarrassment "is Yajirobei. May I ask the same of you?"

"I am Bulma Briefs, the Saiyan no Oujo, and heir to the house of Briefs, of Plamet Earth." She said with as much poise and grace she could muster. He could teell already that this woman was of clas. Too bad she is evil.

"Now that the introductions are over, I will say this only once." Tien said with his arms across his chest. "Kindly leave this planet."

"Why thank you for your proffessional courtesy, but I cannot. I am here to purge, and that is what I will do." She smirked, and folded her ams as well. "Now, If you will kindly leave I won't have to kill you, maybe just turn you into a slave. If you are lucky."

"Well if that is how it's going to be I am afraid I will have to fight you." Tien said.

"Why? You will lose!" She sapt at him haughtily. "Us your life worth a battle you cannot win?"

"When it is the people of Earth, yes!" Chiaotzu said abruptly.

"So you speak child?" She said to the small boy. "What of you, Yajirobei was it? What have you to say?" Bulma asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Umm.. Umm.." Yajirobei stuttered.He was too frightened to move.

"I wish to see Vejiitasei's warriors. W will not fight until they are all present and accounted for."

"Why do you want to them?" Chiaotzu asked.

"I know that you all can sense ki, so I am willing ot bet you realize that I am stronger than you." She said pointedly. "I am willing to wait for your friends, arrival. It is only fair. There is no point in battle if a challlenge is not offered."

"I see. Well alright." Tien said. 

" I'll be in my ship. If any more Saiyans arrive they will not harm you... yet" She said grinning "I promise."

With that Bulma headed inside her ship awaiting the return of Kakkarot and Samantha.

--------------

Kami was getting edgy. When that happened all hell breaks loose. He was never this edgy before. Why had the Princess allowed them to wait for the others? Somethig was up. She may not be evill fully, but she still wanted to destroy them. He saw the skirmish between Tien and the Princess and didn;t like it. It was time to get the others out now. Before it was all to late. Kami ppened the chamber and alreted of the situation. The allput on their fighting gi's, and headed tot he battlesite.

Vejita and ChiChi were the most excited, if not anxious for the battle to begin. Vejita wanted to test his strength, while ChiChi wanted to fight the Princess. She knew he wouldn;t allow her ot, but ChiChi always wanted to fight another warrior princess. She smiled. Even if she died, it would have been an awesome battle. They wrote songs about these things. 

Currently, they were flying over the sea, and would arrive within the next thrity minutes. Kuririn and Yamucha were quietly talking, while Piccolo opted to fly in the back, meditating along the way. ChiChi took this time to talk with Vejita. He wafter all her friend, and they may not survive. She wanted to enjoy her possible last moments woith her friends. 

"Vejita?"

"What?!" 

"If we don't make it, you are my bestfriend, and I just want you to know that." ChiChi said lookinf downa t the crystal blue waters below. "Even though you have changed so much!"

"Hmmph!" Vejita said in reply. ChiChi couldn't help but giggle. 

"Be careful out there." 

Vejita rolled his eyes. 

"Why must you be so damn protective of me, woman? I am a warrior for Kami;s sake!" He growled.

"Vejita, you and I know that wasn't always the case remember. The dragonball hunt?!"

Vejita sighed.Why did she have ot bring up the Dragonball hunt? That was so long ago. Had it really been 26 years? Had they beenf riends that long? He could remeber the first day h met her. He had foolishly mistaken her for a demon. Syhe had used him in the beginning simply for his dragonball and protection. Hehad agred to go, it was an adventure after all.

It wasn't until that fateful night they met OoLong, and Yamucha, and his talking-fklying cat Pu'ar, that he realized thats he was a friend to keep. They had been through so much. What with her father dying, and his grandfather passing away it was an emotional time. Still, they came through. But now, now these Saiyans threatened ot take away his way of life. No one is purging this planet. That's for sure. Here they were, Vejiitasei's last line of defense. 

"Look you guys! I think I see Tien! There's Chiaotzu, and Yajirobei!" Yamucha shouted.

Piccolo grunted, and levitated to the ground. The pthers did the same. Just then everyone since a powerful ki heading their way. It was huge. There was a weaker as well. Soon they saw a man, carrying an unconcious woman in his arms. She was battered and bruised, but from what everyone could tell, she'd be okay. The man landed. He was aboutto speak when the Proincess stepped out. She talked in a native tongue that no understood except the two. 

He nodded, and carried the woman in. Soon he came out, and stood behind the smaller woman who was smirking. No said a word. She smiled, and began to talk. 

"I see you have met Kakkarot. You must be the friends of these three." She said gesturing towards Tien.

"Who might you be?" ChiChi demanded. 

"I am Princess Bulma Briefs, the Saiyan no Oujo, heir to the Briefs throne on Planet Earth. And yourselves?" She said bowing. 

"I am ChiChi, this is Vejita, the short one is Kuririn, The scarred guy is Yamucha, and the Namek is Piccolo."

"Namek?Yes. I've dealt with them before. Very weak species."

"You;ll find I am not so easily defeated." Piccolo growled.

"Care to test that theory?" Bulma said, her eys glowing. 

"Gladly." Piccolo said as he began to power up.

"Stand down, Piccolo!" ChiChi said, quickly.

"What? Why? Surely you do not plan on fighting her! You are but a woman!"

ChiChi and Bulma both glared at him for that remark. Why was it, any and every species of male was always sexist? Wherever you went you were sure to find a chauvinist.

"What the hell kind oif sexist crap is that?!" ChiChi said angrily. 

"How dare you!" Bulma said equally fuelled. "I am the strongest of any of you, and I could sure as hell kick your ass!"

"Hey! Don't talk about my friend that way!" ChiChi said angrily. 

"I'll do as I please, bitch! Watch how you talk to royalty!" Bulma retorted.

"I am Royalty, skank! I am Princess ChiChi Myuu, of Poazu Moauntain!" ChiChi said, her ki rapidly rising.

"Skank! Why you little wench! Care to say that a little closer?!" Bulma taunted.

"ChiChi Please!" Vejita said angrily. "You'll get yourself killed. All over some petty princess argument!"

"Kakkarot, take care of these weaklings. Leave the girl out though. I haven't had a good punching bag in a long time!" Bulma smirked.

She sat down on a log, and watched as Kakkarot prepared to battle. He slubked into a fighting stance. ChiChi lowered herself into a stance as weel, and scowled. Bulma saw and frowned.

"I don't think so Princess. We are to battle when this is over." She said motioning for ChiChi backk out of the fight. She complied, but sent an angry Bulma's way.

The two women watched as all the men readied themselves for combat.

"Whose first? " Kakkarot asked. 

Author's Notes: That was long, so don't say I never gave you anything. I hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter, the battle and the mission is beginning. Also, King Bryan gets an unwelcome surprise. Read and review! Hoped ya liked it! The paorongs will be formed in later chapters...


	3. Grandpa Bryan A prophecy revealed!

Author's Notes: Welcome to the second chapter! King Bryan gets an unexpected surprise, and yje Saiyans and Z team duke it out! GAH!! For all you die hard VB'rs out there, I've got another songficcy out. It's called Bulma and Vejita's All Time Holiday Hits Also, for anyone that think this is supposed to be a full role reversal, I'm sorry to have misled. Actually, I meant to portray the characters such a this. Bulma acts similarly as a 'normal AU' Vejita would. Since I am portraying ChiChi and Vejita as best friends.. I mean to show Vejita not as an egghead, but an attractive man that invents things. I am not giving him credit for creating capsules, because well.. That's the Briefs family masterpiece. ^_^; 

I believe if I did a full role reversal for all of the characters it wouldn't be that much an AU because everyone would be the same version of themselves, but of the opposite sex! Comprende? So Bulma, Goku, Vejita, and Chi Chi share some similarities of the their AU counterpart. Although alot of AU's tend to be similar, some mix up the couplings, so I am not going to necessarily have a certain character utomatically end up with the person that they act just like. That is as clear and concise as it is going to get. (Is this one of those times where you just want people to agree no questions asked..) _:: Probably. Enjoy! Also, for fans of G/CC and V/B I suggest you read 'The Bulma Monologues'! An interesting take on how they all got togther. 

A Blessed Union of Souls

Chapter Two: A prophecy revealed!

"Whose first?" Yajirobei mimicked. He spoke as softly as possible. No one looked like they were paying attention to him. Whew! Great. Was this guy crazy? He wasn't going to fight anyone. Darn you Kami! He grimaced. Kami would be able to hear him. Shoot! He could only hopeKami was preoccupied with the Saiyan Princess, or her comrades to notice him. Satisfied with that notion, Yajirobei slowly creaked away, hoping to divert the attention to someone else. Little did he know, Bulma had been paying attention to him secretly since she was introduced to him, just moments ago.

"Where are you going, scared, loud, and tubby?" Bulma said sickeningly sweet.

"N-Nowhere." He said dejectedly.

"Great, You wouldn't want to miss the fun." Kakkarot sneered.

"No he wouldn't!" ChiChi said giving an agry glare to Bulma. 

Bulma could tell the girl was so willing to beat the shit out of her it was.. hilarious! She reminded her of a Saiyan female. Spirited, and confident, but too arrogant. Even she realized her flaws, although she would never admit them to anyone save Kakkarot, and her family. Maybe she should just make her a slave. She had a feeling this group had spunk, and where there was one spitfire, there were sure to be more. She looked back at Kakkarot, his ki had barely gone up. He was looking at her expectantly.

"Kakkarot, before you begin, would you mind retrieving Samantha, Spyke, Yokono, Sayuri, Michiyo, and anyone else's name I have forgotten to mention. We need our crew out here." Bulma stated matter-of-factly.

"As you wish, Highness." He said, bowing slightly.

The Z-senshi looked at Bulma suspiciously. 

"Wait a minute. I thought we were fighting that Kakka- whatever guy." Yamucha frowned.

"One of you are.." She said looking them over. "It would not be fair to fight four againts one." Bulma said. "No matter how powerful he is."

Vejita didn't trust the Saiyan woman. So what if it wasn't fair! They were trying to purge the planet for Kami's sake. They couldn't let that happen. He would have to talk it out. Why not try to win them over somehow? Maybe if he mentioned.. what was it Kami had spoke of? Ah yes.. The bond. He said something about if she bonded she would change her ways. 

Before Vejita could speak, Kakkarot emerged with the rest of the Saiyans. They were all very attractive. The first two that came out was the battered woman Kakkarot had carried out, was fully healed now. Along with a very perplexed team of soldiers. They all stood attention in a perfect row, feet spread apart, and arms crossed over their chests.

"Your majesty, permission to speak." said Yokono, an attractive short, long haired Saiyan spoke. 

"Permission granted.."

"We have recieved a distress signal from a planet close to Earth. It is apart of the empire. Your father cannnot be reached."

Bulma sat quietly. What was going on? Someone dared attack? Did they not know whos he waqs? No matter the planet's extermination would take less than an hour. No time to fight these buffons. She would just have to take them all back to Earth. It was time to go settle some uprisings.

"Yokono, I want you, Sayuri, Michiyo, Caleb, and the rest will stay here. We need to get to ;eave as soon as possible."Bulma commanded.

Yokono bowed, and she along with the rest of the soldier Bulma had ordered had set off in different directiond to purge the planet. They each chose a section of Vejitasei's hemisphere and began the process of mass killing. Unlike her father, whenever Bulma purged she did not like to kill a few people here and there. She preferred a mass wave of the destruction. If there was an explosion the inhabitants do not feel any pain. They would be dead before they hit the ground. 

"Kakkarot, Spyke, and Samantha, you three shall battle.I will go repair the ship with the rest of the crew." Bulma said going into her ship.

Kakkarot nodded, and slumped into a fighting stance. He scowled at the Z fighters. This wouldn;t take long. All was silent. Samantha edged up next to Spyke, so that the three of the created a triangle. The rest of the Z fighters stood in a circle inside of the triangle the Saiyans had just created. The tensiion was so thick you cut it with a knife. The wind blew a leaf unto Yamucha's nose. He scrounched his face in, and sneezed. The battlefield exploded. 

Piccolo fired a ki nlast towards Kakkarot. He easily dodged the blast and copunter acttacked with a bigger blast of his own. Piccolo tired to block it, but was sent sprawling back. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Smantha against two of the men. Kuririn had determined she was the weakerst considering she was just healed. Little did they knopw of a Saiyan's ability to become stronger after a fight. 

Spyke lunged towards Tien and Chiaotzu, while ChicChi snuck up behind him. He sensed her, and before she could hit him, he turned and punched her in the gut, sending her flying back. Vejita erected a ki shields and was currently dodging Kakkarot's punches. He managed to miss a few, but the other man was winning. Yamucha trying to get in on the action, elbowed Samantha, she in turn, dropped kicked, and blasted him with a large ki ball. 

Kakkarot's eyes glanced over at Spyke and Samantha. They were holding their own, one against three. He wasn't doing as good. He was having a little trouble with his opponent, who was constantly shoulder-slamming him with his shield, and then blasting her. He assumed that the short man, and the tall Namek were the stroongest fighhters, and would have a harder time defeating him than the other two. Spyke was beginning to lose his upper hand. These Vejiitaseins were not that bad. Still, they were wweak and needed to be eradicated.

Spyke had suffered a blow to the neck by the woman Bulma had been arguing with. Who was she? Princess ChiChi. Oh yeah. He smirked. She wasn't that bad to look at. Too bad she was going to die. She had several small wounds and one wicked looking hit on the stomach, but she was alive. Kakkarot himself had managed to get to down. The short bald one, and the scarred man easily. The only people that were left was the fat guy, the namek, the short one with the big hair, the woman, and the child.

Kakkarot jumped over Vejita and landed on the Yamucha. He swung around in a high kick, and knocked the first down on his can. Before either could react, Kakkarot snapped the neck of the one under him with his foot and fired a ki blast at the one sitting on his rear; both were killed instantly. 

Samantha cried out and Kakkarot turned to see her on her knees trying to keep a soldier from blasting her in the face. Kakkarot wasted no time. He kicked the man's hand, shattering it to pieces. Samantha flashed him a quick smile, then over-powered Yajirobei, breaking his arms and spine in three quick moves.

The only people that were left alive were Tien, Chiaotzu, Vejita, Piccolo, and ChiChi. Kakkarot was about to race at Tien, when the other soldier soon returned. bulma came out to greet them, and she had a horrible look on her face. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Kakkarot had feeling whatever it was, they would have to get the hell out of here to avoid it. 

"Yokono, Sayuri, Michiyo, Samantha, Spyke, I want you all to go inside. That goes for you as well Samntha. We are leaving now! I sense an extremely powerful ki approaching. It's evil, and I have a feeling it's headed straight for Vejiitasei.."

"WHAT? Another evil guy! Damn!" ChiChi spat.

Bulma looked over at them. Two were dead, and the rest of the so called team were in tatters. Tehy were running out energy. She smirked at that. Good. She could take them home to her as slaves. They were strong enough. The albino child amused her, and the Princess seemed angry enough. They would all be joining them then. Now to take care of business.

"We are leaving this planet. Caleb, I trust the purging went well?" Bulma inquired.

"No Majesty. The purge was not fully complete. There are still about ten million left." He said frowning.

"It's alright Caleb, no matter. Go inside the ship, we shall be taking off in five minutes!" Bulma ordered.

"Kakkarot, you and i will take care of them." She said glancing to her friend. "We need them anyway. I have a feeling this planet is gonna blow!"

Before anyone could saya nything, Bulma powered up to Super Saiyan, and as quick as lightning she chopped her hand at each of thier necks rendering them all unconcious. She picked up ChiChi, and Chiaotzu she held Chiaotzu under her am, and walked intot he ship, but not before calling out. 

"Gather the rest Kakkarot, we must leave."

She had each of the fighters placed in a cell in the prison area of the ship. They would not escape. The cell bars were made of some ki sapping agent. Whenever a being touched the bars, it would sap the energy opf the particular person, and release it back out. Similar to a boomerang. The short one wasn't bad to look at. She mused. 

The newly repaired Inquisitor prepared for launch. Always the cautious one, Bulma ordered for the ship's camoflauge to be activated, and just as the ship was out of Vejiitasei's atmosphere, she saw another ship approaching. It didn't look like any of Earth's fleets. Something was bad. The ship did not come up on the radar,as they were invisible. 

Rommie, the ship's pilot, had been told to orbit the planet's moon. That way, they would be far enought o not be detected, but close enough so that they could see what was going on. From what Spyke had told her earlier, the planet was a Class A purging planet. It would bring in lots of revenue, and would help the Saiyan Empire. She briefly wondered how her father would feel if she merely made the Vejiitaseins slaves. They were in number now, and could serve her people.

Meanwhile on Earth

King Bryan was nervous. He could tell through his mental link with his daughter something was wrong. Bulma always had her thoughts by a mental way she had erected years ago. Like all the royal family, they shared a mental link similar to a bond, but in a more familial way. Bulma's thoughts were edgy and nervous. Bulma was never nervous. Whatever it was that had made her this way, as a result left him nervous. 

He had called for his dinner, and he ate with his wife. She was her usual, chipper, affectionate self. Normally, he would smile and nod lovingly at his wuife, but now he was worried. Something was wrong. Like magic, his wife picked up on his osmber mood. She frowned at her husband and ate in silence. Whatever, it was that was bothering would come out negatively, unless he spoke up about it.

"My King, what is the matter with you?" She said looking up at him. "You hardly touched your meal."

"Your Grace, I am worried. Bulma," He began and sighed. "It's Bulma. I sense negative, evil energies."

"Are you worried that she may rebel or something?" She said shakily. "I thought you said Bulma wasn't going to kill you!" She said frowning lightly. 

"Becka," The king started. "Bulma isn;t going ot kill me. I'm worried about her senses. She always blocks me out."

"Maybe it is because she is so far away, you cannot hear her." The Queen said tapping his hand. "Besides, we've got more to worry about here."

The king cocked an eyebrow at his mate. 

"What? Becka whata re you talking about?" He said suspiciously.

"It's about the prophecy." She began smiling. "The Royal prophet spoke to me today. He told me that there will come a new ascension, and that by the time Bulma returns, she will be with child." She stopped, munching a strawberry, before beginning again. "At first I was shocked as Bulma has not chosen a mate. I asked who was to be her mate, but he said it was unclear."

The king was not pleased with this. His Princess pregnant? Who could it be? Bulma told him there were 42 Saiyans total on that ship. He didn't know how many men there could be accompanying her, but surely she couldn't have chosen a lech? She had more class than that. 

"Becka, what else did the prophet say?" he asked. His mate sighed, and frowned. Bryan would not like this part. 

"He spoke of troubles that woould come to pass before anything great. This is more about Bulma, than the empire though." The Queen exclaimed. "Oh Bryan, I'm so worried! hat if something bad happens to the baby, or worse yet Bulma?!" 

"You have to be brave. Bulma is he legendary. She is too strong to allow suffering to happen to herself or her people. Neither will I."

"I'm so happy I have such a strong, close family." Becka stated happily.

"What did the prophecy say of when she would return?"

"He said he did not know. It could be a few months or a maybe even a year!"

"A year!" He yelled. The queen nodded,

The king smirked. It looked like by the time she would return she would be pregnant with his grandson, and the Briefs name would still bew going strong. He looked at his wife, she was beautiful. He only hoped whoever ended up with Bulma could control her temper. Then again, whoever ended up with Bulma wouldn't mind being controlled.

Author's Notes: That seems short. I know. I don't like short chapters myself, so in retribution, I'll wrote a long chapter next one. ChiChi befriends the leat likeliest of people. King Bryan sends the crew on a series of purging expeditions, and we learn what's going on with the planet that is being attacked. Read and review! All in the next chapter of A Blessed Union Of Souls!


	4. A friend in a distant passing stage!

Author's Notes: Welcome to chapter.. Um.. checks chapters ah yess.. 3! Here ChiChi makes a friend, Bulma earns about soul searching, and stolen moment between Kakkarot and the woman 'above his station.' King Bryan sends the gang on a mission, and everybody gets the hell off Vejiitasei! Thanks for the people that have reviewed! You're so kawaii! Lotsa' VBrs, a couple of C/G supporters.. and those few, but proud G/B and V/CC supporters. I realized that although some of you would not mind a G/B pairing lots of people don't like ChiChi with Vejita! _ Yikes! I'll try to make her somewhat loveable! 

The dream sequence and song lyrics are in italics! (But then, being the smartypants you are, already knew that!) Oh and for those who are not fans of Yajirobei, sorry but he's stays.. He makes wonderful comic relief! Not bad for a pudgy bast- ^^:: nevermind.. Um, I hope you like this chapter! Thanks to those that responded to the little note! We gotta POWER! Er.. we gotta get started.. hehehe.. 

Disclaimer: DMB Rules! Also The Dave Matthews Band owns the album 'Remember Two Thimgs'.

A Blessed Union of Souls

Chapter Three: A friend in a distant passing stage!  


When she woke, the first thing she knew was pain. It was cold, and she was hungry. It was also dark. Why was it so dark? She remembered turning on the heat when she went to bed last night, even still the fire wouldn't have been very cold. She looked around, but could barely see ahead of her. Where was the chimney? Wait a minute. This was not her home. Where was she? Oh my god what happened?

"C-Cold.." She said, barely audible, but someone had heard.

"You are finally awake." The voice said. It was low, and it was a voice she barely recognized. It was.. Kakkarot?!

"Kakkarot?"

"The one and only.."

"Where are we? Why am I in here?" She said squinting her eyes, in vain hope it would increase her vision. No such luck. 

"You are currently aboard the Inquisitor, the Princess' personal spaceship."

"I see. " Where was Vejita, Chiaotzu, Yajirobei, and Piccolo... Oh no. Tien, Yamucha.. Kuririn.. "Where are the others?" She asked bravely. They had to find a way to escape, back to Vejiitasei.

"If you mean the namek, short guy with the weird hair, the fat guy, and the child, they are all in separate cells." 

"Will I be able to see them?" She asked softly.

"It is for the princess to decide." He said thoughtfully.

"What happened to Vejiitasei?" She asked timidly.

"Vejiitasei was destroyed." He said looking into her eyes. She glared at him, and willed the tears not to fall. All her people. So many innocent children. At least they were all in heaven now. Kakkarot noticed this and was quick to correct her. 

"It was not by our doing. The planet exploded, someone blew it up. Forgive me if I sound condesending, but I am truly sorry."

"Hmmph! All of the people are dead! My own race has vanished! I am the last human female alive.." She said, runnin a hand threw her tangle messy locks. "Then you.. you tell you are sorry, when you along with your fucking princess destroy the only place I ever knew to be home! Bastard!!"

ChiChi was seeing red. She was furious. A normal reaction to discovering her planet was no more, would send a normal person into shock, denial, and depression, then anger. Now, anger was the only feeling ChiChi felt. She could only emote a burning desire for revenge and violence. Her ki was rising rapidly. She wanted so badly to punch Kakkarot right where she knew every man cringed in pain, but the sudden burst of the door stopped her tirade. 

In walked the object of her worry. Vejita! He was being carried, by Yajirobei?! WHAT?! She wanted answers, and she wanted them now! Why was her friend being carried in by Yajirobei? If she found out that stupid princess hurt him, the snob was in for a serious beating! Where was Chiaotzu? Poor Chiaotzu.. His best friend was dead! ChiChi didn't know what she would do if she ever discovered Vejita had been killed. They had been through so much together, and she wasn't about to let it all drift away because of a few dumbass Saiyans.

"ChiChi? Hello? Um.. ChiChi?"

Kakkarot looked at her. Was she sick or something? Why was she staring off into space, and why did she look so anrgy. Oh yeah, we killed her planet. He felt sorry for the girl. She had no home, and no place to go. 

"Yes, Kakkarot?" She said, her arms crossed, and eyes closed. She was fighting thosetears now.

"Her highness wishes to speak with you, and your friends. Vejita was it? Yeah.. Give this to him, it will make him feel much better."

Kakkarot handed her a glass vial. Inside was a reddish liquid. He left as quickly as he came. ChiChi stared at the door he just closed, and frowned. How could this have happened? If you were to tell her a few months ago her planet would be attacked by a warrior race of monkeys that turned into were-apes when the moonlight dtruk she would have laughed in your face. 

Now everything was gone. All of it, vanished. Papa.. Oh Kami no. She lookedto Yajirobei, he looked very somber, and sniffled, every now and then. She walked over to him and tapped his shoulder. He looked and smiled at her. 

"How is Chiaotzu and Piccolo?" She said her eyes downcast.

"The princess has them locked up in other cells." He said offering a calloused hand to her own. "They will be let out once Vejita awakens. She has some sort of 'proposition' to offer us." 

ChiChi snorted at that. She was about to let loose a string of insults when she noticed Vejita was coming to. He looked remarkably pale, as opposed to his healthy tan skin. His dark eyes hardened once he rexalled what happened. He looked at the vial ChiChi held in her hand, and gave her a questioning look. She nodded her approval, and gave him the vial. Vejita studided it for a moment, before downing it one gulp.

"Feel better?" She asked the short inventor.

"97.36% better."

ChiChi rolled her eyes at that. So like Vejita to 'nerdify' the moment as she liked to call it. 

"Come on, Veggie-baby, we've got to go see that damn bitch of a princess." ChiChi said, helping the man to his feet. He shook her off and rolled his eyes. He then explored the room every so often commenting baout the mechanics of the ship, and oohhing, and ahhing at some of the strange apliances he saw. 

"Woman! I am capable of walking! I told you I was feeling better!" He said turning his back to her. "Let's get out of this room and go get the kid, and greenbean." 

ChiChi laughed, and walked over to the door. Then she noticed something odd. Where the hell was the doorknob? Puffing her face out in anger, ChiChi held her head as she felt a migraine coming on. Why?! WHY HER!

"There is a slight problem Vejita.." 

"What? What is the problem?"

"There is no doorknob!" She said dejectedly.

"WHAT! Oh Kami no! " Yajirobei began wailing. It was a setup all along! His eyes became wide as saucers. "What are they going to do to us? What if they plan on eating us?! NOOOOOO!!!"

"Shut up Porky!" Vejita growled. "I can get us out of here. After all," he smirked. "I am a genius!"

Both ChiChi and Yajirobei facevaulted.

"THEN DO IT!" They screamed in unison. 

Vejita quickly set to work fiddling with the door. It was the type that swooshed open when a certain area of the floor was pressed. He bent down, and began searching for the panel that activated the door's locks. He moved his hand smoothly over the cold floor, and peeled the thick layerof plastic off. Reaching for his pockettool kit, he grabbed a thin metal hook, and lifted the second plastic cover. Undernetah were a mess of wires. Frowning, he continued. 

Normally there was a series of wires that corresponded to a button in a pnel such as this. All he had to do was find that particular wire, and he could override the system. THe placed the hook into his mouth, and began to peel off a thin coat of plastic that surrounded a green wie. He estimated that to be the 'close door' wire. He then did the same to a blue wire, which he identified as the 'open door' wire. Once he had the two wires crossed, he closed the panel, and resealed the plastic. Satisfied with his work, he stood, and opened the box that had the activation code. He typed in string of the script languauge, and within seconds, a familiar swoosh was heard. 

He turned to his companions, and with his arms over his chest, he smirked. 

"Am I a prodigy or what?"

"Yes Vejiitasei, now let's go see about Chiaotzu, an Piccolo." ChiChi suggested. 

"Right." With that said they walked off.

**********

"So tell me child, what is it that you enjoyed doing on Vejiitasei?" Bulma asked the young boy who currently was fiddling with her video game system. 

Chiaotzu smiled at her, and began to explain the things he did on his old planet. The boy had already begun to refer to it as his old planet once he saw the planet implode. He really didn;t think it was an explosion because the ship that thye had been avoiding landed on Vejiitasei, and then left, afterwards causing something on the planet to implode upon itself. It was a horrible sight the little boy wished to forget. 

"I used to go swimming with my best friend, Tien, but he's gone now..." He said softly. The moments like these made Bulma glad that she didn't allow the boy to remain concious during the fight Kakkarot and the others had. It would be too traumatizing. It was better allow the poor child to believe that the warrior died in the explosion rather than him knowing that they were responsible foir his death. 

"I meditate.. If you want I can show you.." He said his face the picture of an innocent cherub. Surely one of those humans must have told him she was an evil princess by now. Why hadn;t he noticed. He sshould be cringing in fear and crying like a baby. 

"No thank you little one.. I'll leave that to you."

Bulma wondered why the child was suddenly so nice to her. She remembered, only a few hours ago that he was angered and defiant. Now the albino child was quiet and serene. She wanted to question him, but she was exactly sure how. What would she say?

"I searched your soul." The boy said, without bothering to look up from the floor he was playing on. 

"W-What?" Bulma said, taken aback. "Whom's soul to you are refering?"

"Your soul Princess Bulma.." 

e looked up at her, a light gleaming in his eye. So innocent. Had the child been raised Saiyan he would have already had killed countless worlds by now. Yet, he was not. He was not Saiyan. Although she was growing to like him, and enjoy his naivete, she could not, would not, grow attached. However, Bulma vowed from that moment to never allow him to be taken into slavery. He was so young, and he only did what he thought was honorable. Defend his planet or die. 

Bulma walked over to spot where he was playing. She had taken him out of the cell when he complained of hunger and had yet to put him back in. So here they were, he playing with some of her gadgets in the royal bedchambers wing, and she enjoying his company. 

"Tell me what you see, Little One?" She said, cradling the young boy in her arms. He yawned lightly, the fatigue in his body language evident. Snuggling closer, he leaned his head in and whispered. 

"I saw something special. I saw a vision of sorts. It was a shapeless figure, drenched in darkness. omeone had dealt a fatal blow to the figure, causing it to bleed. " He said with the wisdom of a thousand gods.

"Blood? A figure bleeding? What do you interpret it to mean?" She asked. He was rather intelligent, and she could sense already, there wassomething eerily strange and wonderful about him. 

"The figure, so black, and dark.. It bled pure white light." He said softly. He smiled lightly at her. "It was so beautiful. I was so stuck in the moment I can't describe the feeling I recieved just from being near it." 

"Light? What kind of light? Are you positive you saw this in your search through my soul?"

"Most positive, it was special. I know who you are.." He said before kissing her cheek. Chiaotzu stood from his playing space, and looked her in the eye. "I think that the question at hand is, do you know who you are?" Before Bulma could respond, the child had already claimed her futon as his resting place. He lay there in silence, his quiet brathing steady, and peaceful. 

"He seems to have forgotten his friend so quickly." Bulma said aloud. 

Bulma walked out of the room, but not before she heard him whisper. 

"How can I forget he who is always in my heart? How can I forget my bestfriend, when I feel his spirit with me?"

Bulma shivered slightly. God, that kid was weird.

Bulma headed off to find Kakkarot, and the others.

************

Kakkarot was tired. Bulma hadn't allowed him very much sleep after she had ordered they be brought aboard. He was now in his shared bedchambers, resting quietly. He was so tired, he lowered his ki to near zero, and relaxed in the many rooms he shared with his highness. He really could go for some peaceful music right now. Bulma didn't mind when he opted to listen to nice melodies that helped him rest. As long as her sleep wasn't disturbed.

Where were the cds? Normally Bulma encapsulated them. He saw the many capsules around, and picked a random one. Decapsulating it, he smiled when he discovered it was the music capsule.

Must be my lucky day.

Turning on the stereo system, he adjusted the pillow beneath his bushy hair, and breathed in deeply. Placing a another random cd in, he waoted patiently for the music to start. When he could hear the familiar to of a favorite song of his, he bob his head to the beat.

Recently have been.   
All of content and dreaming, I've been,   
'cause I been lately seeing,   
quite a bit of this woman live on my street. 

Why did it have to be her? Of all the things he could do, falling in love with his superior was definitely the stupidest. How could he be in love with her? She was, she was above him. Still lately, recently, he had begun having these weird dreams about her. For a normal Saiyan male this would be normal, but he couldn;t afford to be in love with her, it was too risky. What was he going to do about his feelings. He could deny them no longer. He was in love with her, and he didn't give a damn who disagreed. 

The only problem was she may actually disagree with him. She may not have any romantic feelings for him. There were times, when she'd catch him looking at her from afar, or upclose, and he would ignore the quirked eyebrow, and look away quickly. 

People stare and we just ignore.   
What's the use in hiding out?   
She says all the time,   
let their eyes do the worrying about it. 

That was the problem there. How the hell was he supposed to ignore his feelings? Every time he was with her, he'd get those awkward stares, she would never notice them, but he ever watchful always saw them. Cold, and jealous, sometimes awe-filled. Just her presence was too much sometimes. Sometimes he feared that all he would ever be to her is a loveable oaf. He didn't want to be an oaf, dammit! He wanted her! 

Kakkarot closed his eyes, enjoying the soft voice of the band's lead singer. Her scent was everywhere, he could feel her presence, just as oif she were recently there. Why did she have to be so alluring? Her smellw as seductive, and her wanted more. He licked his lips, silently wishing that hers were pressed gently against his. He turned off the fading song, and crept into bed, smiling as he cuddled in the sheets. At least in his dreams, she was his.

*********

Piccolo could sense the others approach. Vejita, ChiChi, and Yajirobei. Where was the little one? He sat, corss legged, and floating in his cell, meditating, and enjoying the quiet. He was still figuring out the situation the remaining Z-senshi were in, when they walked in. He grunted, a greeting, Vejita doing the same,w hile Yajirobei cowered, and ChiChi snorted. He was about to ask how they managed to sneak into his cell room, when ChiChi interrupted.

"Vejita." 

He nodded, and levitated to the ground.

"The Princess wants to speak with us, Kakkarot said to meet her, the problem is where? And we still need to get to Chiaotzu." Yajirobei said, chewing his lip ina rare moment of thoughtfulness.

"Let's go find the woman. Shouldn't be too hard, I mean this ship is humungous, but she has the highest powerlevel."

"I say we get lil' Chia' and bail." Yajirobei said bervously.

"That's the coward's way out tubby!" Vejita retorted.

"Let's just go get her!" Piccolo said impatiently.

"There is no need." Another voice said, from the shadows.

Vejita groaned in annoyance. This woman may be more powerful than them all, but her timing stinks. He looked over to ChiChi, her face flushed with anger. She looked ready to pounce on the suspecting woman. The Princess' were very flustered at the moment because it was silent in the room. Apparently Vejita had been caught staring. 

Bulma rolled her eyes. Who did this guy think he was? She was not to be ogled. Quick as lightning, Bulma was in front of Vejita's face. She was thankful for the hieght advantage, becuase she sneered down at him, while his eyes remained glued to her chest. 

"See something you like?" Her eyes flushed with anger.

He looked up at her slightly, before curtly replying. 

"Not really."

"Big mistake Vejita." ChiChi said knowingly. "Don;t you know it's rude to adamantly stare ata woman;s breast, and then deny you were ever doing anything wrong?!"

"Thanks, for the assistance!" Bulma said.

"I wasn't assisting you!" ChiChi sneered. "Just stating fact, and sticking up for women everywhere." 

"Ah, I'll take that into consideration nect time."

"Trust me, there won;tbe a next time!"

"Ladies, LADIES!" Piccolo interjected. "You wished to see us, Princess Bulma?"

Bulma stopped her fight with ChiChi and starightened her outfit. She smiled brightly, and turned to the group. 

"I have a proposition for you all.." She began.

Author's Notes: Kay, that was all.. Next chapter, the assignment to the next planet! Vejita's anger, Yajirobei's weakness, Chiaotzu's gift, and Kakkarot's confusion. All in the next chapter of ABUoS! So now, that you've read a damn long chapter, ;east in my belief, go review it! 


	5. Of Plots And Schemes, And Children's Dre...

Author's Notes: They arrive on the troubled planet, Xylarsei and discover everything is taken literally. The gang agrees to aide in the fight against Freeza for certain reasons of course. Bulma instills the knowledge of her power to them. Piccolo remains skeptical, as does Vejita. There is no coupling yet,a s that will begin next chapter. I hope this was long enough. I like long chapters myself. Excuse any typo's but it's not that I can't spell but I have stubby fingers! Read and review!! ^_^

Disclaimer: This is getting redundant! You know it, I know it. End of story.

A Blessed Union Of Souls

Chapter Four: Of Plots And Schemes, And Children's Dreams!

Piccolo frowned angrily at the Princess Bulma. She was acting very friendly. Too friendly for his taste. What proposition could she possibly have for them? It was a strange thing. He knew of his mission, but had the realization hit the others yet? This woman was indeed strange. He listened attentative;y to the Saiyan. Something told Piccolo that this so called deal was foul.

"Are we agreed then?" Bulma questioned the group. "I've given youample time tp answer me!" She said slightly annoyed.

"I'm in.." Yajirobei said in a moment of seriousness. He look to his comrades. "Come on guys. The fate of the universe rests on our shoulders." Bulma grunted at that, but for once, Yajirobei ignored his fear. 

"Vejita, what do you think?" ChiChi asked softly. "Should we ally with the Saiyans?"

He grunted, and glared angrily. He crossed his arms and scowled. We don't have much of a choice do we?" Bulma smirked and nodded. 

"You are a bright one." She leisurely ran a hand through her hair. "You don't have much choice in the matter.."

"Well.. I suppose yes wom-" He said before Bulma interjected with a growl. "Er, Bulma-sama.." He corrected, his face contorted uncomfortably. She smirked triumphantly.

The proposition was in exchange for their specialized services, she would grant them any clemency for crimes incurred by their insurrection. They would no longer be considered slaves, but they would still serve in the Saiyan community. As it was, no one was idle. The namek, Piccolo would be of extreme assistance. His ability to regenerate new limbs. This would be essential fight against Freeza. Even though the two superpowers had never met, Bulma was positive that would soon change. While she was going to have to conduct her wartime strategies aboard The Inquisitor, Bulma was having mixed feelings about being abroad, for an undisclosed time. 

"What do you want from us exactly?" ChiChi blurted. Blushing profusely, she turned away slightly.

Bulma regarded the woman for a momemt, before rolling her eyes. She stood straight and rigid. 

"Freeza plans to take all of the free Universe. He didn't include that I would be apart of the equation. I am of course stronger than he, but it does not matter to him. In his enlightened opinion women belong in the kitchens, or the beds, but defenitely not the battlefield. So, he must have been informed of the fact that I am the strongest being in the Universe." She paused letting this sink in. "My guess is that he will continue to threaten the allies of my empire as a sign that soon, he shall begin his descent unto my own empire."

Goku looked thoughtfully at his majesty. He moved to her side, to face the others. "Freeza does not know the Saiyan phisiology, not of Namekian. This will be an advantage. That is why your friend Piccolo over there is needed."

Piccolo bared his teeth in slight shock. Should he tell the Saiayans now of Kami and the his fellow Nameks? The dragonballs could help as a last resort. But, even he doubted if they would grant som,ething as vile as the death of another creature. The Namek elders created the balls to recognize amorality, and not condone it.

"Then it is settled?" Yajiroei started. "What are 'responsibilities' for this job?"

"You, specifically, are to help in the weapons division of my offense military battalion. Although you are portly, I am sure you could assist those in my army not in tune with the katana as much as you are." He blushed slightly at the veiled compliment. 

"As for you Vejita.. You will be assisiting me in the labs. I assume that you are learned in the filed of quantum physics?" She said smirking. He nodded, and smirked widely himself. "Great, because some of the planets in the empire do not have the ability to manipulate ki. We must give them something that will enable them to defend their homelands upon widespread attacks." She stopped. "Ah yes, you m ay be needed for Project G.R.O.W.T.U."

"G.R.O.W.T.U.?" They all repeated. Bulma almost smiled.

"Yes. It is my brainchild. Project G.R.O.W.T.U. Gentical Rejuvanation Occuring Within The Unhealthy. It is a special projectr I created to rid weaker species of diseases. Cancer,and such. With the help of the study of Nameks, and knowledge of our own bodies, we can create healthy limbs. It sharessimilarities with cloning but not quite.With cloning exact copies are made on original organisms." She said pacing back and forth. "But with G.R.O.W.T.U. the object is to instill the ability to have regenerative genes."

"That doesn't seem wise." Vejita said interrupting. "The people woithj this ability, can become unstoppable! There would be an uprising of uper beings!"

Bulma smirked. Finally, a scientific mind worthy of challenge. "You have a good point. However this was taken into consideration. G.R.O.W.T.U. is only effective in people that have serious diseases. Common colds, flus and such will not help." She sat at the table. "Besides, G.R.OW.T.U. does not create a stronger being, just restores normal health to that particular species."

"It sounds dangerous to me." Piccolo grunted.

It is. Only if a fighter battles someone, becomes weak from the skirmish,and the defeated warrior gets a dose of genetic help then you're screwed." 

"You don't seem to worried." ChiChi obversed.

"I'm not. Listen to me. I. Am. The. Strongest. Being. In. The. Universe. Simple. Freeza doesn;t stand a chance. His ki is one million at it's peak. My ki at it's resting degree is thousands of times higher than that. I am not worried about my people's survival. I'm worried about the other wolds. It's the rest of the Universe that doesn't stand a chance." She said gravely as they digested this information in silence. 

Yokono entered the room, and bowed politely. "Oujo-sama, we have entered Xylarsei's atmosphere..."

She said waiting for her instructions.

"Excellent. Have you informed the king of our arrival?"

Spyke entered just then and bowed quickly. He huffed slightly, and his eyes seem worried. Like all Saiyans his face was schooled, but his eyes told of something else. 

"Your majesty.. King Masha is missing on one of the moons orbiting one of Queen Eusiphene's head.Do you still wish to discuss the amtter of strategic manuevers?" He announced. 

Bulma looked to Kakkarot who looked uncertain. She looke dat them all, and sighed. She would have to take them with her, and she wasn't entirely positive she wanted to do this. Even the Saiyan Princess had no choice. They would have to go. All of her servants. Yet, they did not know they were servants... yet. She motioned for the four adults and one child to sit down. They did as commanded. 

When visiting Xylarsei, there are a few things you must know. Actually lot's of things. Xylarsei is a world with numerous worlds residing on the planet. The Queen Eusiphene has a small moon literally orbiting her head. It is about the size of a golf ball. The moon itself is a world where things that 'might-be' exists. It is possible to visit the moon. No one evil can travel to any of the worlds save Xylarsei." She paused looking to see if they had been paying attention. "Do you understand so far?" They nodded their heads. Bulma breathed deeply and continued. 

"Every Xylarsian exists on every moon or world. Meaning that for every moon we travel to there is a King Masha, and a Queen Eusiphene. There may be infinitely many worlds so we cannot travel too far as we may be looking for the king forever!"

"What about-" ChiChi started but Bulma cut her off. 

"No questions until I am completely finished. Anyway, The Queen may not travel out of any of the worlds she exists on. It is impossible because these worlds orbit her head. In order to travel to various moons, Eusiphene uses a process known as soul shrinking. Once you leave the world of Xylarsei to travel to Ptero, the first moon following Xylarsei you leave your physical body." She smirked as Chiaotzu climbed 9into her lap. Just as any eager child hearing an elder tell a story he wanted to hearof this fantastical place. 

"When someone leaves her physical body, she takes a small piece of her soul with her. This is done every time a person enters another moon. Only the Queen has the ability to take us to another moon. You'll see once we get there."

"Since we are travelling to the world of Ptero- a place where all the thoughts and dreams of things that might take place exist, when we arrive each of you will become whatever you imagined yourself to be at a time in your life. Something that you might have wanted to be, like a leprechaun, or president of a province. Even a male becoming female or vice-versa. It does not matter if you have never done this, because when we are there, your mind will think of something."

"Now," She said standing to stretch as Chiaotzu hopped opff her lap. "any questions?"

Everyone began exploding into questions. Each of them yelling and hollering louder than the other. She was getting annoyed and could sense their fear. That was amusing but it could not abate her annoyance.

"ENOUGH! One at a time! You're acting like brats! The child isn't even hollering like you four!" She yelled, silencing them all. Once there was quiet Vejita spoke first. His scientific mind had already begun to analyze this new bit of juicy information.

"How can worlds exist within itself?" He said mostly to himself in complete awe. Bulma shrugged. "The universe did not begin with Earth, and it does not end with it. I'm sure you shall see even more amzing things as we travel through these places. 

Vejita grunted angrily, but said under his breath where she could go end it. Bulma smirked wickedly, easily amused at his frustration.

"When we go to Ptero, will there be any unseen dangers. Animals, wild beasts. and the like?" Yajirobei said sweating bullets.

"Our bodies will be protected by the crew, and of course the Queen herself will be protecting our physical bodies." He nodded, and slumped to the floor. 

"I am glad you asked that though. There are two things you must know about this. We must still be careful while trabelling. Our mind makes what we experience physically real. Pain, sex.. these type of things. While travelling through Ptero, and the rest of the moons we may encounter EVERYTHING is taken literally. In the sense of puns especially. It can be dangerously if you do not understand the puns. Remember this. " She said nonchalantly.

"Are we all clear?" She said cautiously. 

Piccolo sighed. "Do we have any choice?"

"No not really.." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Prepare for landing Sayuri." She said through the intercom. They left the mess hall. Bulma first of course followed by Kakkarot, and Vejita, ChiChi and so on. Chiaotzu ran up to Bulma and looked up at her fascinated. She pretended not to noticed. He still stared while Kakkarot stifled laughs behind her. 

"What is it brat?" She asked almost affrectionately. He giggled and floated to be head to head with her. She smirked and rubbed his head playfully. This of course went noticed by everyone. 

"Is it really like all you said? Xylarsei?" He said in his innocent voice. She nodded. They reached the console and she took her place in the commander's seat with Kakkarot on her right. Chiaotzu remained standing while everyone buckled in. 

"Buckle up kid." Piccolo oredered but still he looked admiringly at Bulma. Bulma rolled her eyes. She promptly lifted him into her lap and buckled them both. She looked down at him.

"Next time don't make me do that again!" She growled softly. Chiaotzu giggled, Bulma hid a grin. They were making plantefalla nd everyone notticed that5 the play had a lavender colored sea, amd pale green skies. Both ChiChi and Bulma frowned at the clash of colors silently. 

"None of you are to speak unless spoken to. Do not make me hurt you." She said narrowing her eyes. The three males and one woman gulped fearfully. Bulma looked at Kakkarot who was grinning ear to ear. He then began laughing aloud, leaving her to thinkl she was the object of his guffaws. Chiaotzu had begun making faces at him. 

"Kakkarot?"

"Yes. Majesty?"

"Shut up."

"Of course Majesty."

Footnotes: It's been quite a while but give me a break! That wasn't half bad! I promise lemon is coming. Patience is a virtue however. Lemme know what yopu thought. I've got some great V/CC coming up so don't be too discouraged. Imean they aren't that bad! Thanks for those that reviewed as I had to take a forced hiatus from using my computer for 6 months! Give me a break! Next up. we meet the strange Queen, hear tell of the dragonballs from Piccolo/Kami, and Yajirobei is reminded why he should not be quick tot he tongue. 

P.S. Rock Bottom fans, the story is still in the works! Thanks in advance for your patience, and fanaticism!

-Shanni


	6. There's Your Trouble, Your Seeing Double...

Author's Notes: Bulma and rest of the gang land on Xylarsei and chaos ensues... Queen Eusiphene (Yoo-sif-fanee) confesses her worries to the group, and.. like always.. chaos ensues. They soon discover that King Masha is on a quest of his own, and that the Senate Federation needs him to help defend themselves from Freeza's attacks upon their planet.

A Blessed Union Of Souls

Chapter Five: There's Your Trouble... You're Seeing Double!

The landing on Xylarsei was uneventful. Sayuri was just glad they landed safely, unlike the debacle on Vejitasei. Once she had satisfactorily mchecked everyone for scrapes, bruises, or any other inflictions she could be held liable for, she pronounced the landing safe. They were currently docking at the Royal Port. Sayuri, Yokono, Spyke, and Samantha were instructed to stand guard with the Queen as they searched through Ptero. The humans, and Namek were never going to to leave the planet alive if they dallied off. 

It was essential that they left as quickly as possible. It was not wise to detached from one's soul for too long.. It could cause problems. They had been briefed by Bulma on the appropriate way to address Eusiphene. Bulma thought the woman to be slightly eccentric, but other than that, she greatly enjoyed her company. 

After being escorted through the numerous corridors, they finally reached the kingdom hall. A place where the monarchy, sat omnipotent. Bulma smiled at the Queen as they entred, and was cherful awhen the smile was returned. Bulma bowed slightly, and Kakkarot bowed on one knee, while Vejita, ChiChi, Piccolo, and Yajirobei followed accordingly. Queen Eusiphene bowed in response, and sat back down, but not before eyeing Chiaotzu.

"You do not bow child?" She said through slanted green eyes. Eusiphene was rather tall woman. She had a brown skin. Her hair was spun silk with dark brown hair, almost black. She could easily be confused with Saiyan save for her telling emerald eyes. Her skin looked slightly red. It reminded her of Nappa somehow. She did not possess a tail but she did have a Saiyan's stature. Bulma admired the woman, and had come to know her as a surrogate mother. Although no one compared to her own mother Queen Becka. 

"I did not bow as it is not customary for children to do so in this kingdom..." He said smugly crossing his arms. Both Eusiphene and Bulma grinned wickedly. 

"You are a wise brat aren't you?" She said rhetorically. Chiaotzu smiled brightly. 

Bulma looked at the golf ball sized moon orbiting her head. She gestured for the Vejitasei warriors to sit down at the lengthy table. From the looks of things Xylarsei was in bad shape. They desperately needed their King back. Something was definitely wrong when the Land Of The Mundane was in chaos. 

"Why do you think Masha would leave?" Bulma asked sitting comfortably in a chair. "When we last spoke, Ptero and Pyramid was at a peaceful state. At least for them anyway..." Her voice trailed off..

"Bulma, Masha went to Neleh*.." She started slowly, waiting for her reaction. Bulma's mouth fell open shocked.

"What?! No one has ever even been past Cone! Which moon is this?" Bulma said her face as white as sheet. Eusiphene sighed, and leaned back ahainst her chair.

"Neleh is the sixth moon. The Eusiphene there will most likely know how to get to our- my husband. I know it is dangerous but you are the strongest one. I need you. Xylarsei needs you. How are we to conduct trade agreements without the King. " Bulma gave her a pointed look. "Bulma, I know that I could continue on as planned, but what about the Senate Federation in this quadrant of the Saiyan Empire? We are loyal to the crown and when we seek help, you turn us away?!" She said uproariously. 

"Don't you lecture me, you bitch! If you weren't my mentor I'd blast you!" She growled angrily. Eusiphene's face softened a bit. She knew, as well as Kakkarot, that was Bulma's way of agreeing to go on the mission. "It will be dangerous, but you can take any of my soldiers with you." Bulma shook her head no.

"I will take Kakkarot and these Vejitaseians. You know it is too dangerous in the Land Of The Mundane. They must come along. We need to leave immeditaely for Ptero, I have to get back to Earth soon. Sayuri, and Spyke will watch over our bodies while we are away. " She said glancing at her crew. "As will you I trust?" 

It was a veiled threat but the Queen recognized it. She may have been Bulma's surogate mentor, but she wasn't Saiyan, and if anything happened to her body, or the bodies of everyone else, Spyke, and Sayuri had been instructed to kill her. She knew this but said nothing. No one got away with treason to Empire. If she were to be responsible for their deaths she would die as punishment, as well as her entire planet.

The Queen instructed them to lie down on their backs ascomfortably as possible. She instructed them to remain calm, and clear their minds. Before she began the process, she each handed them a bag. It's contents were known only to her. They were not open the bags until they were told by Bulma. Bulma had done this many times, and was aware of everything around her. Kakkarot could catch the gist of things, but he would need a little help.

Bulma could feel herself leaving her body. They were now in sipirit form. She watched the others. Vejita was having an uncomfortable reaction. His mind told him that this could not be possible.. People did niot just leave their physical forms like this. It was another one of those 'If I habd't seen it with my own eyes' things. He could see in a sense that he visually his own body, but nothing else. Was this supposed to happen?

Everyone else, like Vejita was experiencing the same thing. None could see the other, merely their own bodies at rest. He was beginning to become panicked. Why wasn't he able to see the others?He tried talking. He found that speech was possible, but his mouth didn't move. This enraged him even more. He lacked the verbal dexterity to express himself! Damn Saiyan baka onna!

"I can't see anything!" He said as loudly as possible. "Calm down. Imagine yourself with an eye. Bulma responded irritably. Vejita obeyed, and was pleased to discover that he could see. It was blurrred but was becoming clear. "Now imagine your body as you would like to have it seen." By now everyone had done that, and it was a strange sight to behold!

ChiChi had imagined herself to have a pair of jeans, and a maroon l red hoodie. She wore black tennis shoes and ooser hair. Bulma thought it was a flattering look for her. Piccolo remained pretty much the same except that his clothes seemed finer. Chiaotzu had grown sloightly and heno longer wore clothing resembling that of a clown. His clotheswere modest, like ChiChi's and resembled Vejitaseian clothing. Vejita looked exactly the same. However he wore fine, almost god like clothing. 

Kakkarot looked pretty much the same except he looked exactly like a King. He wore clothing similar to the robes her father wore. His armor had the Earth emblem, and atop his wild hair, a tiny crown rested there. Of all, Yajirobei was the most comical. He was no longer the tall extremely obese man that she knew. He had been replaced by a tall, handsome man remotely resembling himself. He had smooth muscles, and he wore a smile. 

ChiChi and Bulma could not help but laugh at that! He looked well.. not at all like himself! Talk about having a high opinion of oneself. He looked hurt, and all the males looked curiously at the women. ChiChi began to laugh so much tears came down her eyes. Bulma rested her back against ChiChi's as they gave into a fit of giggles. The rare comradery was a welcome relief of their normal bickering.

"You .. you're going to steal all the ladies with that look!" Bulma said rolling on the ground. ChiChi nodded agreeing. "Yea, the women here will probably try to kill us for you.. But don't worry, we'll be happy to give you to 'em!" She said chuckling.

Bulma herself, had thought she looked rather strange herself. Instead of blue hair, her hair had become black as night, and her eyes; even darker. Her cerulean tail was now brown. Her hair no longer had it's soft curls, but Saiyan bouyancy so commonly found in other members of her species.

"Where are we?" Chiaotzu asked , amazed at what he saw. They were alongside a beach, and so far he could not see anyone around, The sign on the pole read Clemen Sea. They looked to her in confusion. She sighed rolling her eyes. The Clemen Sea is the forgiving sea. If a person has wronged another, or seeks forgiveness for what he has done to himself, he takes a dip into the sea. Get it, clemency? They all nodded their heads in understanding. Even Kakkarot smiled at his comprehension. 

"As I've said everything is taken literally. Except on Xylarsei." She explained. Everyone let out 'ohs..'

"We are in the land of the humanoids. Since the majority of us resemble, or are humanlike we were sent here. Actually, since I belong that group we came here." She said in after thought. Vejita nodded, but then a thought hit him. 

"Then why is Piccolo here? He is not human like." Vejita countered. She smirked at his insight. She hadn't expected any of them to catch that snafu.

"He has lived amoung humans, and is considered family by at least one, if not all of you so he belongs in this group."

They could hear running coming up, and saw two people. They were purple with yellow hair, and both were male. They both looked like brothers, and they were about fourteen years old. Bulma stopped them, and brought them to the group.

"Hello strangers, could you perhaps tell me where Queen Eusiphene is?" She said politely as possible. The two exchanged looks and smirked. They crossed their arms and grinned. 

"Iam Bulma, who are you?"

"We are the Hurry twins." Said the female. My name is Imina."She gestured toward the boy. "This is my brother Imino." Everyone looked confused for a momemnt except Bulma. Chiaotzu whispered in her ear, and Bulma nodded. He smiled triumphantly. 

I'm in a Hurry! and I'm in no Hurry!" He giggled. "I like this! It's so cool!" He said grinning. Only when you know what you are doing it can be dangerous kid. She said to herself. 

"You must give us something in exchange for information." They said in unison, one eying Bulma the other eyeing Kakkarot. Bulma rolled her eyes, perturbed. She turned to the group. On each of the moons, if you want something you have to trade. Can't get something for nothing. Through goods, services, or information. She turned to face the boys again. 

"What would you like" She asked her voice losing it's sweetness and returning to it's normal tone. The boys highfived each other.

"You have to give us a kiss-"one began "on the mouth." The girl visibly flinched. "A cheek kiss will be just fine thank you!" The other finished. Bulma shook her head in frustration. She then remembered something vitally important. 

"Deal. But do you know where she is?" The boys giggled, and looked at the group michieviously. 

"Nope. Never seen Queen Eusiphene in my life!" They said together. Bulma began growling and was about to blast them, when she was reminded that they had a deal. She owed them a kiss. Bulma smirked, and looked around the beach.

"BULMA!!" She yelled waiting for something.

"What is she doing Kakkarot?" ChiChi. Kakkarot smiled with mirth. "You'll see. Watch." He said looking at the three dealmakers.

Suddenly out of nowhere a young girl appeared. She looked almost exactly like Bulma except that her hair was red, her eyebrpws were red, and she even sported a red tail. She looked to be the same age as the two boys. The young girl looked at her older counterpart and frowned. 

"Why have you summoned me?" She saked herself angrily.

"I made a deal with these brats, and it turned out to be crooked. As part of our trade, you must kiss both of them on the mouth." She said making a face.

Bulmared (whom we shall hitherto refer to might-be Bulma as) was furious. Thanks to her no good mundane self she was now stuck cleaning up her mess!

"Grrr... You are so annoying Bulma!" Bulmared spat out. She quickly kissed each boy, but not before properly kicking them on the rear. They scurried off frightened. "That will teach you to mess with the Princess of Saiyans!" She said shaking her fists.

"You may go Bulmared.." Bulma said to her younger counterpart, and the girl smirked and shot Kakkarot an odd expression before disappearing. 

"What was that?" Vejita blurted out. "She looked exactly like you!" He said in confused awe. Bulma groaned. She hoped they wouldn't be doing this the entire trip.

"Baka. She is me. A possible me. From a future yet to come. Maybe even an alternate universe. Haven't you got it yet?Xylarsei is an exemplary planet. It's underworlds are constantly changing. When we leave, the might-be versions of us leave as well. Yajirobei nodded fearfully.

"Okay, I understand that, but why were you the same age as those boys. Shouldn't you be the age you are now.." He sighed plopping on the ground. "I don't understand.."

"I know it is confusing but after a little while you will begin to understand what is going on. The reason why I was fourteen years old is because of where we are on Ptero. Time depends solely on Geography. If we were to head east we would grow younger, if we head west, we are older. We do not age rapidly on Ptero. "

They began to walk for quite some time, until they heard running from the distance. Running towards their direction.

"Majesty, I think I see an ogre coming on high." He said squinting in the distance. "He may have information about how to find Eusiphene." Bulma nodded, and they watched him get closer. Bulma turned quickly to the group. Remember everything is literal, at least for the puns, and things may not be as they seem. ChiChi nodded, moving closer to Vejita. 

"Ogre's are incredibly stupid creatures, it's not easy to taklk with them. Damn near difficult. " Bulma admitted. 

"Ogre! Stop! We wish to speak with you." Kakkarot began holding his hand out. The ogre stopped and looked menacingly at the group. Everyone except Kakkarot and Bulma were disgusted by his presence. He smelled horrible! There were flies circling his head, and his breath smelled of feces. He had a green vapor trail of stink around him, and it was nearly unbearable. 

"From dawn to dawn, me ogre, you human!" He barked out angry to have been interrrupted. Goku nodded, and tried not to focus on the ogre's incredible stench. 

Kakkarot rolled his eyes. "Let's have an ugly contest. The loser has to answer a question winner asks if he knows the answer. If he does not know the answer the game is a tie. Agreed?" 

Se me: Orgy. Agree." He said in rhyme. Orgy Ogre looked over the group and returned back to Kakkarot. 

"Do you have mirror?" He asked.

"Mirror lack. Ogre crack." Was the response Orgy gave. Kakkarot sighed, the noticed that the sea shoreline had been replaced by a stream. He hadn;t realized they had been traveling so far. 

"What about that small pool over there?" Kakkarot said gesturing to the pool. "We could use that to see who is ugliest." He observed.

"Me say okay. Sure pool. It cool." He grunted out, and the group watched as fleas fled from the ogre's head. He must be thinking. Thought Piccolo.

Kakkarot bent over the water and saw he looked the same. "Ugly.." He smirked. Orgy Ogre did the same thing and the water shrank and swooshed away from him. Everyone watched impressed by the ogre's ability to make water flee from him. 

"I'm impressed you really are uglier than me." He said in defeat. "I've never been able to make water do that. You must be a legend amoung your kind, right guys?" Kakkarot said to the group. They all did seem to be impressed by the ogre's unique ability.

"No, I am merely an average Ogre, "Orgy said sadly. "But thank you for the compliment."

Kakkarot jumped back. "You're not rhyming!" Orgy smirked. 

"Of course I'm not. No ogre rhymes. It is your perception that has changed." Kakkarot looked confused. "You still look the same to me."

"True, but now you and your comrades see me as an idividual instead of a monster. You have achieved respect so that now you hear me as I am."

Kakkarot digested this information while the rest of the group listened intently. "You mean all ogres are cultured intelligent creatures?"

"That depends on your perception. If you see us as individuals, respect us then the monster facade is gone." He informed. 

"Technically, I won the ugly contest, so you have to answer my question. That's the way it goes." He said smugly, but paused. "You did, however learn to respect me so I guess I can help you.." He gestured for them to come into the house they had come walking by. "What do you all wish to know?"

"Where is Queen Eusiphene?" Bulma said, looking around the giant castle the ogre called home. "It is imperative we find her. We are on a mission." She said confidentially. 

"I don;t know friend, but you should try the other side. Tight over the comic strip.." He said pointing ahead. They thanjed the ugly ogre and resumed walking. Bulma hated whatw as about to happen next, but swallowed her fears. 

"Listen you all. This is the comic strip. Everything is a pun, and is to be taken seriously. Stay close to me, and don't stop walking. We're about to enter the core of insanity.." She said highly annoyed. 

The saw a sign up ahead which read:

PUNNSYLVANIA PUNITENTIARY: ABANDON SANITY ALL YE WHO ENTER HERE!

"We have no choice!" Bulma said grimly. "How I hate the comic section!"

They began walking through the strip and saw a buillbored. It seemed to have been fashioned out of unpaid bills that had gotten bored with their inaction. So clumped together, they were a dangerous c0ombination. The sign said BORING. Vejita was extremely close to it, and Bulma yanked him away. "Don't touch that!" She yelled. He quirked an eyebrow confused. "If you do you'll have to pay bills forever!"

ChiChi began laughing insanely, and Vejita became upset. "That wasn' funny! I don't want to pay anything!" She still continued to laugh. "I'm not laughing at you. I stuck in this article." Bulma looked down to ChiChi's feet. Wrapped around her leg was an R-Tickle plant.Bulma snapped it off, and they continued walking. 

They passed by a large man who remained still. He looked to be even bigger than ogre, but he did not move. 

"What's that?" Yajirobei asked impatiently. "He's just standing there doing nothing."

"That's a Man-Age-Mint." She explained and continued walking on. Finally they had come to a huge swamp in the middle of the comic strip which led to the other side of the strip. Bulma looked around and sighed. 

"Open your bags, we need help getting across.: She said looking at the murky water, and she knew there were dangers ahead. She thought she saw Venetian blinds, but it could have been something else. "There may be Venetian blinds here so be careful." She warned.

"Everyone opened their bags. Each had a different item and gasped at what they saw inside.

Footnotes: End of Chapter Five! What do you think? Too much? Too little? I hope you got the puns. I'll try to explain some of them, but others are pretty easy. Thanks for reading and reviewing so far! Appreciate it! Itold you the waiting paid off! Look at that! Two chapters in two days!

-Shanni

P.S. My birthday is August 22nd, 2002! Wish me a happy 18th!


	7. True Love! On the Contrary!

Author's Notes: Welcome to Chapter Six! (Does anyone even read these?) This chapter contains citrus! That's right! What, you thought this was going to be PG-13 forever? Without listening to Kakkarot; ChiChi, and Vejita unwisely decide to take a sip of the freshwater lake, the Sex Sea. Somehow, I can't write a full fledged Vejita/ChChi lemon. That doesn't mean I can't do it for B-chan, and Son-kun! Yajirobei unwisely gets himself carried off because, like his friends, he went near the Luna Sea. The gang encounters Bulmared and gets a surprise. Now Piccolo, Chiaotzu, Kakkarot, and Bulma must temporarily leave them behind. 

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue. Me no own, you no sue. Dave Matthews Band owns 'Crash Into Me'.

If you would like to know when I update, email me at ThwartedShanni@hotmail.com (I finally got to access my mail!) 

Now for a few plugs... 

The Cause Of Original Sin - My Yu-Gi-Oh fic!   
Rock Bottom - Duh!  


Other Plugs..

The REAL Story of Bulma Briefs - Kamejen (The best Bulma-oriented fic I have ever read.. Bulma is strong! Eventually a V/B, but well worth the read!)  
The Makafushigi Adventure - risanF (Sweet epic B/G tale...)  
The Book Of Destinies - Angel out of time (B/V but very funny, romantic action adventure.)

A Blessed Union Of Souls

Chapter Six: True Love? On the Contrary!

Bulma frowned at the swamp. It was obvious that if a person weren't witty she could get into deep trouble here. She looked to the group as they gasped at the contents. Inside each were various items that Eusiphene knew they would need. Bulma shifted her weight to one foot, patiently waiting for them to tell what was inside. Kakkarot spoke first.

"Awesome!" He exclaimed excitedly."Look Bulma-chan.. I've got a blanket!" He said pulling out a rather large, black blanket. It looked very warm indeed. Warm enough to encase both he and Bulma in a toasty night of passionate- No! She's your monarch! His mind screamed. He smirked at Bulma."Bet you can't guess what it is oujo-sama."

Bulma gave the blanket a quite thorough look over. She still hadn't figured it out yet. She shrugged her head in defeat. "What kind of blanket is it Kakkarot?"

He gave her a smug grin. "It is an security blanket! We'll definitely need this if we are to make it to Pyramid.. But we have to first find Eusiphene, and get her to transport us there..." He mused, before Bulma held up a hand for his silence. He may have been her bestfriend, he may have even been the sexiest Saiyan she knew, but he was still annoying sometimes!

Vejita smirked at his bag. Bulma noticed and smirked back. "Well? What has the Queen graced my tech servant with?" She said crossing her arms. Vejita followed suit. "It is a large group of thunderclouds." He said excitedly. He didn't mind chaos every now and then. "Complete with lightning, and I think I saw a tornado in there somewhere.." He said, fumbling through the bag. 

ChiChi snorted, and gave a catlike grin to the group. "My present is best!" She said pulling out a blanket. Hers, however was very different. Instead of security, its attribute was obscurity. "A blanket of obscurity." She said cheering. Now we don't have to be seen by any of these disgusting creatures.

Chiaotzu grinned at Bulma, and smiled brightly. "Look Bulma-san! I have a cool present. The bag said it is reverse wood." Bulma smiled, but her face darkened slightly. "Reverse wood huh? Well, be careful! Reverse wood is dangerous! We could all get seriously hurt. Promise me." She said in an overly protective tone. 

"I promise, Bulma-san! I'll be extra careful! You'll see, I'll make you proud!" He said giggling. Bulma gave an almost smile. "I'm sure you will brat, but still.." She said, her voice trailing off.

Piccolo checked his bag cautiously. Even he had not been disappointed at the gift in store for him. He pulled out a small horn. It was filled to the brim with food. Bulma jumped up for joy. "Thank goodness we have it!" They all gave her strange looks. "Have what?" Yajirobei asked. Bulma snorted, and crossed her arms. 

"The horn of Cornucopia!" She exclaimed in awe. "The horn is always full with food and drink! It never empties.." She gave Kakkarot a shove, playfully. "We'll need it, right Carrot head?" He nodded, and grinned.

Yajirobei smiled at the group. He was actually beginning to have some fun, dangers aside. This would be a cool story to tell his grandchildren. His face faltered slightly. That is if he ever got a girlfriend. He thought sadly. He supposed maybe there would be women on Earth that were attracted to portly, handsome men.

He looked into his bag, and pulled out a rather small laptop like machine. He waved it above his head, showing everyone the device. The label on it's surface said Com Puter. It was a computer, but what did it do? He looked at Bulma waiting for an answer. There was twinkle in her eye. She must have known something he didn't.

"It is Com Puter. The one that carries Com Puter, is matched with Com Passion. The device enables it's owner to find its mate, the owner of Com Passion." Bulma said matter-of-factly. She waited for his reaction. "So this is like a love finder or something?" He asked uncertainly. "In a manner of words yes. It is also a great aid to those that seeks it's knowledge. Most importantly though, the owner of Com Passion will find you, or you her, and you will become linked. Then the two devices will be known as Com Passionet." She said, walking over to look at the device closer. "Once you both hook up to become Com Passionet, you will be able to network with others that have Com Passion, or Com Puter."

Kakkarot had been listenly eagerly, until he remembered what the Princess had said earlier. 

"What about the fact that this is a might-be world Bulma-sama? I mean, it's all swell and good that he has an oppurtunity to find someone, but even if he does, once he leaves, anything that happens here disappears right?" He said thoughtfully. 

"Perhaps, but it is not entirely impossible. Remember what I told you about Queen Eusiphene? She is a powerful Sorceress. Her talent is the 'idea'. All the moons that orbit all the heads of the infinite Eusiphenes are the product of the ideas of the world before. Ptero is the product of the ideas- dreams, hopes, and possibilities of every person that lives on Xylarsei. I said when we leave, our might-be versions leave Ptero as well.. But if he meets her, then she leaves Ptero as well. She goes into the universe, and they are destined to meet. Just because this is the land of the might-be's doesn't mean that the ideas don't come true in what we know as 'real life'."

Everyone digested this information. Chiaotzu spoke first. 

"So if someone falls in love, or experiences something that was an idea in their mind, and they found what they were looking for, it would come true?" She nodded.

"Enough about that!" Yajirobei interrupted. "What did you get Bulma-sama?" He said nervously. 

Bulma pulled out the item in her bag. The jar was was opaque, and the contents inside were bluish green. She gave a sigh of relief. "The one thing that can get us home. This is the jar of liquid we must all take a sip of to return from each moon we visit." She said pulling out a capsule she had safely tucked in her belt. She opened it, and loaded her bag in. She instructed each of them to do the same, as they gave her their bags. 

"When we need them, I shall return the bags." She glanced back at the murky swamp. "First things, first.. We need a boat. Bulma closed her eyes, and the group watched, transfixed as her eyes twitched every so often. Siddenly, before them stood a magnificent boat. On its hull were the words: The Inquisitor: Property of Princess Bulma Briefs Heir to the House of Briefs on Planet Earth. It looked very seaworthy, and it even came complete with a lovely staircase that led to the top.

"All aboard, but try not to get this ship messy. This ship is made up of my own soul substance, so you had all better not screw it up!" She said, her eyes darkening slightly. They all looked nervously at her and agreed. She boarded first, followed by Kakkarot, ChiChi, Vejita, Piccolo, Chiaotzu, and lastly Yajirobei. He quickly raced up the steps, and sat hastily on the bench.

"Are you sure this is going to be safe going across?" He asked aloud, to no one particular. "What was that you were saying about Venetian blinds?"

Bulma turned slightly from her steering and gave a half groan/half sigh. "I said stay away from the blinds lest you wish to be blind. Now stop asking impertinent questions! I am trying to steer tubby!" She growled out, her black tail waving slightly agitated. Kakkarot laughed slightly, and walked closer to her. "If her majesty does not object, may I steer ?" He said giving her a bright smile. 

Bulma nodded, and went to sit with the others. She wrapped her tail around her left thigh, and gave the group an odd look. "What is it?!" She ground out.

"What does the tail do exactly?" Piccolo asked genuinely confused. Bulma smirked, quite evilly. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to tell. I could always kill you later if you try anything." (Yajirobei gulped at this.) "A Saiyan tail is an appendage that in which we draw some of our power. It is also the pinnacle of extreme pleasure." 

"What do you me-" Vejita began but was cut off by Bulma. "No more talk of such things. How dare you take such liberties with me! I am your Princess you are my servant. Damn lucky to be that! Do not forget that when we return you will be serving Earth. This isn't Vejitasei, so don't forget it!" She chastised. Kakkarot, sensing things were going to get heated, and when things got heated someone's head would roll.. literally. He announced they were near the end of the gloomy swamp, and could now exit.

"What are those mountains ahead?" Bulma looked closer, and smirked when she saw what it was. With her keen vision, as well as Kakkarot's, they had determined them to be the Rocky Mountains. Each mountain face had a head that resembled a famous actor by the name of Sylvester Stallone. 

"Those are the Rocky Mountains. Each mountain face has a statue of a character a universally famous actor played. His name was Sylvester Stallone, but everyone called him Sly. Anyway he made a series of movies called Rocky. It was about a fighter named Rocky Balboa. The sequels weren't that spectacular, but the first one, "Rocky" was excellent. These mountains offer safe passage." Kakkarot said to the group. 

"Do you think we should call upon the aid of an ogre? I remember there being another ogre here by the name of Ogle." Kakkarot said, rubbing his chin. "He may be able to transport us now that we have the secret." 

"We need to draw his attention somehow." Bulma agreed "What does he usually want to ogle?"

"Naked women, indecent women. He loves exhibition, as he is a voyeur." Kakkarot deadpanned. Bulma noticed the look and began shaking her head angrily. If Kakkarot thought that was happening, he could forget it!

"There is no other way oujo-sama." He said loudly.

"Hmmph! Fine! But don't you ever raise your voice to me again!" She reprimanded. "ChiChi, come along, we have business to attend to." 

ChiChi raised an eyebrow, and crossed her arms. "I'm sure I have no business with you oujo-sama." She said in a very Vejita-like manner. 

Bulma snorted, and grabbed her arm, and led her to the mountaintop. Soon, they were at the the summit's peak, and could still clearly see their friends.

"Okay, we have to start dancing seductively, Ogle Ogre is on his way. While we dance, Kakkarot will negotiate with him." She stated, changing her appearance to that of a showgirl. She instructed ChiChi to do the same, and they remained scantily clad. As Bulma predicted, Ogle came to get a peek. He, like Orgy was uglier still.

ChiChi began to flail her arms about in a provacative manner, while Bulma began rubbing her hands all over her body as if she were hot all over. Down below, at the bottom, Ogle Ogre stared transfixed at the women.

"Who she me see?" He asked aloud, to no one in particular. Kakkarot smirked, and replied. "They are the Princesses Bulma and ChiChi." He said, looking out the corner of his eye for the ogre's reaction. "Dancing very unladylike to me. It's hard to believe they are royalty." Ogle smiled and nodded, half listening/half drooling over the spectacle the two women were making.

"Ogle, Orgy Ogre told us you may know where Queen Eusiphene is." The ogre nodded, and chuckled as the women began to dance around sexily. 

"Me no know, she no glow.." He said in rhyme.

"Cut the crap Ogle. We know you don't really talk like that!" The ogre faltered at that, and gave a dissapointed sigh. 

"What gave me away?" He said dejectedly.

"We figured it out from Orgy. Where is Eusiphene?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"What if I could get you an ogress for you to ogle?"

"That'd be nice, but since you have respected me, that in itself is a service." He said proudly. "I think young Contrary Goku knows the answer."

"Where may we find this Contrary Goku?" Kakkarot asked.

"He lives just beyond the Rocky Mountains, and a few miles south of the Sex Sea." He said as his head began to turn red, and the fleas fled. He must be thinking again. 

Kakkarot thanked him and Ogle continued to ogle ChiChi and Bulma. Kakkarot had become annoyed by this. He looked back to the group. Vejita was intently looking at the young women, and he had an odd expression on his face. He had better not be looking at Bulma. Thought Kakkarot. Yajirobei had not dared move his eyes from the scene. 

Kakkarot flew to the top, and informed them that they could stop now. They had the information they needed now. His eyes looked to his feet as he did not wish to disgrace them by staring at their near naked bodies. He made a daring move and looked to see that they were back to normal, well for Ptero at least. 

They all levitated to the bottom, and ChiChi could feel Vejita staring at her back. She felt her face grow warm, but she remained silent, and instead opted to look away. Vejita however continued to stare. Never had he seen the woman act so.. so sexy! He found he liked it very much. Perhaps he should let the woman know of his true feelings towards her. He shooed these thoughts away and looked to see that they could easily fly over the Rockies, and move closer to getting this strange adventure over with. 

"Let's go! Ogle said that there was a lake nearby, and if we were to continue on the same path, a few miles south, we will find Contrary Goku."

"Contrary Goku?" Bulma repeated. 

Kakkarot gave a shrug, and flew a bit faster. Bulma smirked, and chased after him. Lately he was acting so.. regal. Judging by the attire he had created for himself she wondered if he wished to be King of Saiyans. That would mean being her mate, and she was sure that he didn't have a crush on her- Wait! Her mind screamed. She was acting like a schoolgirl! She was a grown woman, and a princess at that! The most powerful being in the universe does not need to be having pipe dreams about cute best friends. 

Bulma touched down at the lake's alcove. She immediately recognized it as the Sex Sea, because there were numerous couples 'expressing their love' everywhere. Chiaotzu's face had been covered by Piccolo, who gave a grunt in her direction. She nodded her head, and walked further down the lake's shore. Kakkarot followed, as usual and they talked quietly amongst themselves. She wanted to discuse a few things with him anyway. 

Vejita took this oppurtunity to talk to ChiChi alone. Chiaotzu. and Piccolo were already near the woods, followed by ChiChi. She chose to walk slower while enjoying the scenery. She could hear Piccolo giving Chiaoztu instructions while he meditated. Just when she could almost see the clearing, she heard a faint noise behind her. At first, she thought it were Piccolo, or Chia'-chan, but the scent, and the ki signature told otherwise. They had begun setting up camp and Vejita crept up behind her. ChiChi smirked and flipped him on his side, smirking when he howled in pain. 

"What do you want Veji-chan?" She said sweetly, straddling his waist so that he was unable to move, if at all. "Were you trying to sneak up on lil' ol me?" She said in a husky voice. Vejita smirked, and flipped her on HER back, and restrained her arms. 

"What if I were? What are you gonna do? Nag me to death?" He joked, chuckling softly. They were silent for a few moments, until ChiChi began getting uncomfortable. "Um, Veji-chan? You can get off me now.." She said nervously. He gave her an odd an expression, and moved one of his hands away from his arms, and brought it to her face. He caressed it softly. Her eyes were so brown, that they felt warm to him. It reminded him of the dry summer months of Vejiitasei. He ran his hand over her soft features, closing his eyes, as if he wanted to memorialize the moment for all eternity. 

He opened his eyes, and noticed ChiChi had a look of uncertainty in her eyes. He smriked, and leaned down to kiss her lips lightly. ChiChi was so shocked, she couldn't move. He persisted however, and she responded this time, as if she had made up her mind. She continued to kiss him softly until it erupted into a passionate tongue exploration. They broke apart, gasping for air. She looked into his eyes, and she could see that they were full of desire. It was an intense lust, hunger, CRAVING, for her. She would have loved to satiate that need, but her realistic side forbade her. 

"No! We can't do this!" She said pushing him off her as hard as she could. Vejita fell unto his back, surprised by her sudden actions. She stood and straightened her clothes, and crossed her arms glaring. Vejita did the same, and gave her a what's-the-problem look. "I can't sleep with you Vejita." She said simply.

"Woman, what is the matter with you?! It's a natural thing.. That two people do... " He began before ChiChi cut him off. "Yes Vejita, but I am one of those people that is only willing to sleep with a man I love, and who I am very aware of his love for me." She said looking away from him. 

They stood there awkwardly, and it was then that Vejita noticed the tears in her eyes. She had tried to conceal them, but the moonlight only highlighted her salty drops. He walked to stand directly in front of her so that their chests were nearly touching. He cupped her face into his hands, and wiped the tears from her eyes. 

"Rip away the tears," He whsipered,kissing her salty cheek. "Drink a hope to happy years." He sang softly in her ear. "You may find, a lifetime's passed you by.." She finished, after him. 

"Is that what you were worrying about?" He asked softly in her ear, as he pulled her body close to his own. "You are my best friend. Even more than that.. You are the one I love. You are a baka though, so I am not that surprised you hadn't figured it out. " He said pulling back from he ear. He loooked down at her and smiled lightly. She oulled his face closer to her own, and kissed him passionately. "I love you Veji-chan, even if you are an arrogant, computer-nerd, warrior." She said giggling. Vejita smirked and lifted her into his arms, racing towards an isolated cove he'd spotted near the lake shore.

ChiChi snuggled closer into his arms, but then remembered something very important. "Didn't Kakkarot say this was the Sex Sea? Hello Vejita! Remember this place is filled with puns! What if we go near it, and become nymphos or something?" She said worriedly. He snorted and continued to run. 

"We'll be the only ones on the little inlet I discovered while exploring. Besides, what's the problem if we are? We'll be the only ones on the island!" He said smirking. ChiChi felt her cheeks grow warm, and wrapped her arms around his waist. He held her tighter. "Close your eyes, make a wish, because I'll blow out the candlesticks." He joked, and ChiChi giggled.

"Your wish is my command.." She said huskily into his ear. "I'll surrender to your demands.." He let out a soft growl, and continued to race to their destination. 

They had arrived, and ChiChi was speechless.

The secret hideaway was beautiful. There wwas alush garden, and an abandoned house. It was lavishly devorated, and had beautiful walkways surrounding it. The house was of modest size, and ChiChi was transfixed. They were so lush, and to say the least- perfect. Had Vejita planned all of this? It was in such a short time. He set her down gently, and she grasped his hand, her breath caught in her throat. She was speechless.

"What do you think Chi?" He asked gazing into her eyes. She turned to him, her face full of tears, and she silenced him with a kiss. Vejita pulled apart and licked her tears. "I'll take that as a yes."

"I promised myself I wouldn't think of you today, but then you go and do this.." She smiled. He hugged her, and smirking evilly, she pushed him to the ground, and raced off to the shore. He quickly caught up with her, and they knelt by the waves. She looked at Vejita and gave a coy smile, before she cupped her hands, and took a sip of the water. It tasted like any water she had expected, but it had a delicious aftertaste. Like drinking strawberry juice. 

Vejita grinned at her seductively, wrapping his arms around her. "You've got your ball, you've got your chain, tied to me tight, tie me up again.." He whispered while planting butterfly kisses along her neck. "Sweet like candy, to my soul, sweet you rock, and sweet you roll." He sang, softly serenading the woman. "Lost for you, I'm so lost for you.."

Touch your lips, just so I know  
In your eyes, love it grows  
I'm bareboned and crazy,  
For you, for me,   
Come crash into me

ChiChi scooted closer to Vejita and cupped her hands once more, and he sipped from her fragile digits. He smacked his lips, and proceeded to lick her fingers. She squealed with delight. Vejita was relentless. He scopped her into his arms, and raced for the bed. 

Soon they were inside and he led her upstairs. They were inside the bedroom, and it was laced with candlelight. He laid her unto the bed, and continued what had originated from outside. He massaged her rear, and she rubbed her hands through his dark wild mane, excited by his growls of content. 

He groaned as he felt her touch his groin by accident but it still was enough of a radiated touch he was ripping his tie off and unbuttoning her blouse quickly with talented hands. A simple task that hand been handled by skilled fingers time's gone past before. Then he reached the object of his want. There lay her exposed flesh covered in a simple bra. He began reaching to the back of it as she sucked away at his neck. Once the garment was removed did all the real fun begin as he be began to toy with her hardened nipples. She moaned a very loud shrill.

I watch you there, in the window  
And I stare you wear nothing,  
but you wear it so well  
Tied up and twisted, the way I like to be,  
For you, for me  
Come crash into me

Kissing his chest all over she made her way to his belt and began tugging at it with her teeth until they loosened. Vejita smiled at how well he could effect her. Her breathing reverberated against his ears and he was laid her flat onto the rug and crawled over to her and began pulling her jeans down with his teeth until he saw what he wanted to. He blew on to it and watched as she shivered and inhaled sharply. Taking that into note he allowed his finger to wander all over her thighs until he felt she was finally ready. He entered her with one finger and felt as her body glided alongside to his movements. Then he added a second for more fun, then a third to let her get a taste of what would be happening to her soon enough.

ChiChi squirmed and moaned at the feelings of him inside her. He began pressing farther into her core until he reached her spot and she let him know when her body quickly quipped and shock rapidly. Slowly entering her he waited until she reopened her eyes to let him know it was okay to proceed. As this was the first time that they had been romantic with each other, Vejita found it admirable that she could take more. Vejita loved that about her, he loved her.

She licked and sucked on his bottom lip. Causing him to quickly push further into her and remove her bra in one swift action. He flicked and lingered casually on her nipples. He had been waiting all day to play with them and now he was enjoying the feel of them in his mouth. Thrusting harder, quicker, and deeper into her, their bodies rocked together. Rocking to the rhythm and the pace they created in the heat of the moment.

They collapsed at the momentum, and fell promptly asleep. Shortly, ChiChi woke. Knowing this wouldn't end until each other was completely satisfied which was always a timely process. Rubbing his cheek gently with her palms she watched Vejita sleep. Feeling her touch, his eyes quickly fluttered open. He smiled and said, Another round? ChiChi grinned, and hid under the covers, and the only sounds emitted from the small house were giggles, and growls of pleasure. 

Kakkarot and Bulma walked calmly through the underbrush, enjoying the silence. They had so little time to talk privately since the Freeza business, and the weaklings of course. Lately Bulma was feeling more and more worried. Her anxiety had yet to show while she was working, but this did not ease her mind. Perhaps Kakkarot would know what to do. He was always helpful when his head wasn't in the clouds. Speaking of which, he had that dazed dreamy look in his eyes again.

"Carrot-head?!" Bulma screamed in his ear. He turned his head slightly, and placed a hand behind his head, in his family's classic pose. 

"Huh, B-chan? Sorry.. I wasn't listening." He said quietly. 

Bulma sighed, and crossed her arms. She gestured for him to sit next to him. He complied, and they sat crosslegged, Bulma lowered her eyes, and stole a glance at her best friend. She was beginning to have strange feelings whenever she was near him. It was frightening, but a part of her found it exciting.She sighed and opened her eyes, looking at her longtime friend. 

"Lately, I've been feeling low; a remedy is what I'm seeking." She admitted. "Why can't I just be mellow."

"Kakkarot, for the first time in my life, I am actually afraid." She admitted to her friend. He quirked an eyebrow, urging her to continue. "If I don't come home mated, I won't be able to ascend the throne." She voiced. He nodded sympathetically. "Maybe you don't have to Bulma. Is the thought of being mated so terrible?" She looked into his obsidian eyes, and shook her head. "No, it's not that being mated is terrible it's just.. look at me! It doesn't matter if I am the Legendary. No Saiyan wants a mate stronger than himself. Besides, I am a freak, with blue hair, blue eyes- blue everything!!" She yelled abruptly. "I am not even pretty, I am just-" 

"Bulma." Kakkarot interjected, with a smile. "You are Bulma Briefs, the Saiyan no Oujo, and you will become our Ouhi-sama. You are too kindhearted to kill the king, and you would never hurt your family like that. They love you." Bulma sighed, and her eyes were downcast. Kakkarot noticed this and lifted her head. "Forgive me for being out of place my liege, but you are who you are. You just happen to be strong, cool, and smart. Most importantly, to me.." 

Was that all she was? A friend? Didn't he care about her in another way? She sure as hell was beginning to feel something she couldn't explain towards Kakkarot. She still wanted to know about the woman he had a crush on. She didn't want to push him though. He'd tell her in good time. At least this way she could adjust to the idea of him being with someone else. "You are my bestfriend in the entire universe!" He said grinning. Bulma grinned back. 

"What about Freeza? He is challenging our people, but my father doesn't stand a chance. It is I who he wants anyway. " Kakkarot agreed. "He won't try anything until he knows I am at the perch of the throne, but he will not wait forever."

"Who knows Bulma. Maybe your mate can be found on Ptero..." He trailed off. He had almost let the secret slip out. Bulma regarded him with an odd expression. "Things will work out. You can do it, because I believe in you. We all need you to save the universe from that piece-of-shit-of-a-lizard's wrath." He said smugly. 

"You do your father's house proud Carrot-head. I should think a promotion is in order when we return. That is if we ever find Masha. I am so sick of these damned puns- I could scream!" She snarled. "Let's go back to the camp, I grow hungry." She commanded, and snuck a glance at Kakkarot, only to find he had already sped off. 

"No fair, you got a head start!" She whined playfully. He laughed and raced forward. He knew she was letting him win, but it was fun nonetheless. "Is too! You're faster, so there!" Kakkarot smirked, reaching the clearing first. 

Piccolo had just finished meditating, and Chiaotzu was busy feasting on the food from Cornucopia, he didn't notice Kakkaropt snatch the horn from his makeshift table. Kakkarot plopped down next to him, and rustled his hair playfully. The boy giggled, and gestured for Bulma to sit next to him. Bulma rolled her eyes heavenward, but sat, and feasted from the horn, piling loads of food upon her plate. Piccolo looked on in disgust as he watched what had to be the hungriest appetites he had ever seen in his life, chow down. The Saiyans seemed to have endless pits for stomachs. How could they eat so much, and be so fit? 

"It is because we are superior in all aspects to your human friends." Bulma said out of the blue, before returning to her hearty meal. They seemed to eat for hours, Kakkarot, duly pleased that the cup never emptied continued to eat. Bulma had given up after the sixth hour, and watched as her friend devoured load after load of food. 

She rested comfortably on the table. "Saiyans can eat until they pass out, and Kakkarot has been known do such things.n

"Why did you not eat?" She asked the Namekian. He shrugged, and floated slightly in a crisss cross fashion, and tried to meditate. "We do not need food to live. We just drink water. I do find bits of fish favorable, however." She accpeted the answer, and briefly thought of project G.R.O.W.T.U.. Then she finally noticed something. Where was loud mouth, shorty, and tubby? She thought she sensed him around earlier, but those other two were nowhere to be found.

"Where is ChiChi, and Vejita?!" She said angrily. 

Bulma could sense them now, that she stretched her senses. There were so many other living things around, it was hard to detect them apart. It wasn't until she was used to their ki, could she discern them from a crowd. They were near.. the Sex Sea! Probably busy getting laid.. to each other.. She frowned at that. They were going to be like sexually depraved teenagers. Hadn't they heeded Kakkarot's warning? And her own?! The effects of the Sex Sea would not wear off for quite some time, and definitely not before the involved parties wanted them to.

"They deliberately disobeyed my orders! I should kill them for that!"

She growled, her ki flickering angrily. Kakkarot, seeing where this would lead, tried to calm down his princess. "Majesty, we shall just have to leave them, and retrieve them later! They are too doped up on the waters of the Sex Sea." Bulma humphed, and sat back down. Only Kakkarot could get away with things like that, be he knew he couldn't push it. If they ever wanted out of Ptero they would do what she said, and when she said it. Bulma didn't give damn if they were adults. They were acting like brats! 

Chiaotzu hugged Bulma's leg, and gave her his warmest smile. He leaned on his toes, and kissed her cheek lovingly. He gave Kakkarot an awkward hug, and nodded at Piccolo. "Goodnight Bulma-san, Kakkarot-san, Piccolo-sensei." He yawned, and went inside the tent taking his place a few feet from Yajirobei, underneath the warm covers. He whispered goodnight to his large friend, and the adults outside heard a mumbled; 'goodnight Chiaotzu'. Bulma stretched her lithe body, and yawned as well. 

"Come we must sleep." Kakkarot nodded, and went into the other tent. Bulma looked at Picclo expectantly. She crossed her arms, and glared. He glared back. "Even, Nameks need sleep." He sighed and went inside the surprisingly roomy tent. There were a few curses, and movements before the three adults finally succumbed to slumber. Soon, the only sounds that could be heard were the owls chirping.

They woke bright and early the next morning, eating quickly. Chiaotzu, and even Yajirobei were ready for the next adventure. Everyone was ready to take off, but there was still the matter of ChiChi, and Vejita. No one wanted to disturb them if they were near the Sex Sea. Everyone agreed to leave a note at the campsite, and head off. They would return, eventually. (Subsequently, Bulma added an "If you are lucky" as a post script.) They took to the air, and it wasn't long that they had reach the Luna Sea. If what the ogre had said was correct, Contrary Goku should be somewhere a few miles south of the Luna Sea.

They touched down near the sea shore, and rested for a few moments. They had only been flyin for aboput half an hour, but the bright clouds, felt almost as hot as a sun. A water break was in order. Piccolo took out the Cornucopia horn and they all drank the delicious water. Piccolo of course, dranik more than anyone else. As they drank, and while Kakkarot ate a 'light snack', Yajirobei decided to have a little exploration trip of his own. He slinked out of sight, and enjoyed the warm ocean air.

It was beginning to get a little too hot for him, and he was getting thirsty again. He looked behiond him and saw he was very, very far from the group. Grumbling, he kicked at the sand angrily. Wait a minute! He was right in front of a lake! Which lake did Bulma say it was? Luna Sea? What was so bad about the Luna Sea? Technically, they weren't seas as every so called 'sea' they had come across was obviously a lake. He presumed they named them that way for some idiotic effect. No matter. He was thirsty, and when Yajirobei was thirsty, he wanted something to drink. Now!

He knew the water was drinkable, since it was freshwater. He bent down on his stubby knees, and cupped his hand enjoying the taste, The water was cold. But he was too busy drinking to notice or care. Something about the water made him thirstier, and he had an undying urge to act childish. (Not too far from the truth.) 

A small smile spread across his chubby face, and he hopped happily back to the group. When he returned they all had angry looks on their faces. Apparently, he had kept them waiting too long. He went over to Piccolo, and began playing with the namek's antennae. Piccolo pushed him off, and Yajiobei rolled to his side, and hopped over to Chiaoztzu. He beganto flick the boy's nose repeatedly. Bulma was getting annoyed with his antics, and kicked him in the rear. The man stood up, and began to bawl like a baby.

"Have you gone mad?" Bulma yelled. Then she stopped her tirade. "That idiot took a drink out of the Luna Sea. Now he's a lunatic!" She growled. Bulma began to pace angrily huffing. "When willl you weaklings get it?! Don't drink the water! Steer clear of all the seas from now on!" She spat. Just as they were about to take off without him, a siren came out of nowhere. A man of great poise came out. He was driving a transport with the inscription, 'Bedlam Enterprises'. He got ouf of the vehicle, and two men also lumbered out, and placed him on a gurney.

"Your friend is coming with us." 

He said in a gruff voice. "We can't have all the crazies running around you understand." Everyone sweatdropped. They all were glad to have him out of the way. Now they had to retrieve another person when this was all over. They watched as he was carted away, and they gave the address of where to find him, once they effects of the sea wore off.

"And then there were four." Piccolo grunted. 

"Let's get out of here, before something else goes wrong!" Bulma complained. 

They all flew towards the location of Contrary Goku. Soon they reached a dense forest glade. It was lush, and directly next to the forest, over the mountains was a house. Suddenly Bulma felt her own ki close by. Her might-be self was around here somewhere. She floated down, and the others followed suit. She looked around, searching for her might be form, but still she could not find her. So she did what she had done the first time; call her out. 

"BULMARED!!" Bulma yelled as loudly as she could. 

Instantly, her doppelganger appeared, and as usual she looked grumpy. 

"What do you want?" She said almost, sadly? What could Bulmared have to be sad about? Something fishy was going on, and Bulma didn't like it. She observed the girl, and noticed she looked to be no more than four years old now. She must be near the end of her travelling range. After all, time was geography on Ptero. 

"I came to see you brat." Bulma said, addressing herself. "What is wrong with you? Ifr you need some help, ask for it." Bulmared sighed, and nodded her head defeatedly. Bulma sat next to the younger girl, and the three males watched on curiously. 

"I am on a quest that I cannot escape until I have found him." She said plainly. Everyone gave each other curious glances. "Him who?" Bulma asked curiously. Bulmared looked into the eyes of her counterpart and smiled. Bulma wasn't so bad when she wasn't bossy. No wonder he was avoiding her. 

"He is my True Love. That idiot has made me chase him all over this planet! I can't be free of my quest to find him until he is found by me, and accepts his fate." Bulmared spat angrily. "As you may or may not know, The Great Magician assigns everyone a task, after they seek the answer to the one question that they have for him. I am now com pleting my part of the trade; finding that jerk that is avoiding me. I know he's close by. I've never met him, or seen him, but I can sense him, and he can sense me." She said looking towards the mountains. "In fact the only reason he is so close to my range is because he wants to annoy me. He knows I can't go passed it." 

Bulma gave her younger version a pat on the back. Poor Bulmared. She may have been a brat but to have to follow around a good-for-nothing - hey! She could bring him over to Bulmared so that the girl would not have to continue the chase. This was very similar to the Saiyan hunt. Except Bulmared was hunting a jerk! How dare he reject her. Well not her, but might-be her!

"Bulmared, I shall retrieve him. Then you can kick his ass!" Bulmared gave her a stern look. Bulma sweatdropped. "You probably don't want him hurt do you?" The girl stood, and gave a classic smirk. 

"Of coursze I want him hurt! That idiot is making this difficult, but as soon as I meet him, I will not want to see him hurt, because he is my true love. I'll fall in love with him instantly, and not want to leave his side." She growled. "This is so unfair!" Bulma agreed. Sure later, she would love the guy, but that didn't mean she would forget what he had done to her. Making the girl do all that work just to be out of service from the Magician. 

"Stay here. We shall retrieve the boy, and bring him here, right after I kick his ass for you." Bulma suggested. The girl smiled, and hugged her older self. Bothe hugged back, but stopped realizing they were being watched. Neither planned on showing such a display in front of an audience again. "My thanks to you, Bulma." Bulmared grinned. 

They flew quickly, Bulma's spirits lifted. She was glad she could help herself because she didn't like being helpless, and what Bulmared was going through could clearly be filed under helpless. They levitated down, and saw a young boy with his back turned. The boy was throwing something, and totally ignoring the quartet. Piccolo cleared his throat and the boy turned around.

Everyone stared in shock as they saw the face of Kakkarot mirrored on the boy's face. Could this boy be Kakkarot's might-be self? He had to be. The resemblance was uncanny. He looked to be about twelve years old, and he had an adorable face. What if he was Bulmared's true love? Did that mean Kakkarot and she were true loves? A swell of hope filled her chest. The boy gave them an annoyed look, and crossed his arms impatiently.

"Who are you?" He then noticed Kakkarot. "Why do you look like me?" He said frustrated. He tapped his foot, and glared at the group. Kakkarot stepped forward, and gave his Son grin. He pointed to Bulma. "This is my bestfriend Bulma, and that's Piccolo," he gestured to the namekian. "and the little guy next to him is Chiaotzu. I am Kakkarot." He said in a friendly drawl. "Who might you be?"

"I am Contrary Goku, but you can call me Goku." He said snobbishly. What a brat! Thought Kakkarot. Then again, Bulmared is not sugar and spice either.

"What do you want?" The boy asked apprehensively. Bulma stepped forward. "We are looking for Queen Eusiphene. Do you know where she is?" The boy gave a thoughtful look, before smirking at her. "Maybe, but if you want to know where she is, it'll cost ya." Bulma growled, and was about to smack him, when Kakkarot's arm restrained her. 

"Lemme talk to him Bulma-sama." He said smiling. "After all he is me.. Sort of.." Bulma stepped aside, and watched as Kakkarot gave the boy a once over. 

"What if you took us to see her? That way you would have helped us out, without telling us directly." Goku pondered this for a moment. "No. I can't leave this area." Kakkarot raised an eyebrow. "Can't, or won't?" Goku shrugged his shoulders. 

"I won't leave this area! There is an insane girl that's been looking for me! If she finds me, she'll make me like mushy girl stuff, and I'll have to do whatever she says. Besides she is close by, and if you think I'm stepping one foot out of my glade, you're crazy! Forget it!" Goku yelled, and went back to his throwing game. 

Kakkarot was shocked. Could this mean that Bulmared and Contrary Goku were mates? Dear Kami! That means that if they get together, they'll be a couple! He smiled brightly at the thought of being with Bulma. That meant that he and his Bulma could be together. There was a possibility! What would Bulma say? He looked at her. Shock was etched on her face as well. That meant she knew!

"What if I were to play the game with you?" Kakkarot said, interrupting the boy once more. He shook his head no, but then turned around. "How about if she plays me.." He suggested smugly. Bulma looked at Kakakrot uncertainly, and he nodded the okay. She smiled, and Goku handed her a few homemade, wooden crosses. She took them in her hand waiting for the instructions.

So they played the game while Piccolo, Chiaotzu, and Kakkarot watched. "It's like this," Goku said. "We take turns standing in the circle of crosses. The one outside takes a cross and throws at the one inside, and he can't dodge or anything." Bulma wasn't especially pleased with this game. The crosses were small, but what if one hit her eyes? It could hurt. 

"And what then?" She asked suspicious of the game. "That's it. We play until we run out of crosses." Goku said shrugging his shoulders. Bulma remained unseasy, but there was nothing for it but to play the game so they could talk. She hoped she could ascertain if he were the right True Love for Bulmared. She didn't doubt that there could be more people on Ptero searching for their true love. Besides, he knew where Eusiphene was. 

"Who starts in the circle?" 

"You do. You're the challenger." Bulma almosts smiled at that. Who did this kid think he was dealing with? He challenged her. He was so much like Kakkarot, and so unlike him at the same time. He was only a little older than Bulmared. Their ranges meet a few miles back, so he was probably about three years older. Kakkarot was only two years older than her, and she was only 21.

Bulma walked into the circle and stood still. Goku circled her, and eyed her from e very angle possible.He pulled a cross from the ground and threw it at Bulma's face. The cross stuck Bulma between the eyes. It didn't hurt; in fact it disappeared. But her eyes felt funny. She looked around and saw two images of her surroundings, and a lot of fuzziness. What had happened?

Two young Gokus came towards her.She made her way out of the circle by feel more than sight. She looked to the group(s) and noticed the two Kakkarots snickering at her. She probably looked ridiculous. 

"What?!" She yelled. The Kakkarots continued to laugh, and she could see tears from from their eyes. "You're cross-eyed." He said, trying to keep the chuckles in. 

Bulma frowned, and cursed under her breath, She had caught on now. She placed a hand over one eye and threw a cross at the back of Goku's head. Goku didn't flinch, and turned around angrily. 

"What ya do that for?" Nothing seemed to happen, until she realized he was really cross. Now Contrary Goku was a cross alright.. A cross between being a jerk and a pain!

"I want to know something about you," Bulma said as they were exchanging places. "Did you ever go west?"

"What's it to you, monkey tail?" He demanded angrily. Bulma almost smacked him then, but stopped herself."I am merely curious. You must know you will age as you go, achieving maturity." Hopefully, she said silently to herself. "Why do you remain here in your youth?" 

"Cause I don't want to grow up!" Goku snapped, and threw a cross at Bulma's legs. Suddenly, she crossed one knee over the other. It was an akward position to stand in. She found she was able to move about, if she did so carefully. Bulma wobbled her way out while Goku stomped crossly inside. She was catching on to the game, but she still did not have all the information she wanted. "Why don't you want to grow up?" she asked. 

Goku growled. "Weren't you listening to what I told that dummy over there?! There's a stupid girl out there I don't want to meet. Now throw your stupid cross!" That sounded just like Bulmared. It was confirmed. This little brat, was her might-be's true love. Bulma threw a cross at Goku's arms. 

"Why don't you want to meet her?" She asked, walking into the circle. The boy shrugged as if it were common knowledge. "Cause I played a game of crosses for stakes with someone from far west, and he had seen my future, and he told me this stupid girl would change my attitude on everything, and get me to liking mushy stuff, and make me a responsible adult. Yuck! So I'm staying right here sensibly young. What's it to you?" Goku kicked the cross to Bulma's torso, and it caused her head to turn, facing her tail. Her body was crossed!

Bulma was coming to the conclusion she didn't like this game. He didn''t want to grow up. As it was, time was geography on Ptero, and that meant the brat could be young forever. Because creatures of Ptero had freedom of geography, he could never have to become adult. If he were an adult in love with adult Bulmared, she would indeed make him responsible citizen, because she was responsible adult. (That is, whenever she was around her adult range.) So how could Bulma convince this errant juvenile to approach his later life?

Meanwhile, she was nearing the end of the game. She was on the outside and Goku was on the inside. Where should she throw the next cross? The ear? Would Goku lose his hearing? Bulma wasn't sure, but she thought she'd try it. She just wanted to finish the game, so she could recover her faculties and consult with the guys. Maybe they would have a notion to get Goku into his adult stage. 

She threw the cross at his ear, and once again nothing happened. She had a theory, and decided to test it. "How are you doing?" she asked. Goku looked to the opposite direction. He had become cross eared. 

"Where are you?"

"Look away from my voice." Goku obeyed, and smiled. He walked out of the circle, and smirked at Bulma knowingly. "I'll get you for that one."

Bulma didn't like the sound of that. Something told her she was about to get screwed... royally. Goku backed up slightly, and threw a cross at her chest. That was strange, she thought. "What did you do?"

"I crossed your heart. Now you have to tell the truth."

Damn! Bulma's mind screamed. That meant he could ask her about anything, and she couldn't lie! Damn it! "I always tell the what I want ." Bulma said, highly annoyed. She couldn't get caught in a lie. 

"Tell me your most embarrassing experience." He said smugly. Bulma visibly blanched. 

"What?! I don't have to do that!"

"Yes you do. Now talk!"

Bulma found she did have to do it. Her crossed heart compelled her to do so. The thing she hated most to confess. This game had definitely gotten abruptly worse. 

Bulma closed her eyes, and prayed to the gods no one could hear what she was about to say. She gave Goku the most angry glance she could muster, and sighed dejectedly. 

"Fine," she spat bitterly. "When this happened I was about 12 years old. I was in the palace training in my Gravity Room when I felt a huge wave of pain encompass me. It felt like someone had began the painful agony of stabbing my abdomen slowly. I went to the bathroom, and checked myself for injuries. There were no wounds on my stomach, but my suit was bloodied from my rear down to my thighs. I saw blood, and freaked out. I thought I was dying, or something worse, and ran to find my father. He always knew what to do, in dire situations you know.." She said crossing her arms. "I told him what happened, and he said nothing --all he did was blush. He ushered me out of the room, and told me to find my mother."

Bulma was still pretty angry that she had to tell this brat anything. To think he was Bulmared's mate! The thought angered her to no end. 

"I thought I was in trouble with him, so I went to get my mother, but I remembered she was off planet at a Senate Federation meeting. I went back to my father, and he looked very embarassed. He told me all about the Saiyan female's physiology. When he had finished telling me about the change I had just underwent, he took me with him to the supermarket. The public supermarket! There I was the Princess of Saiyans shopping around for various tampons, and pads, both of us confused as the other. We had begun getting angry, because we didn't know which ones to get. So we just grabbed them all. I mean every single brand. While we were at the check out, the cashier rang up the items, we didn't have to pay, we were royalty. She just did it for inventory."

Goku listened on attentively, both she and Goku unaware that they had an audience. "Anyway, she had just about rung it all up, when she whisked the item over the scanner, and announced that the item were Depends. You know, the old people diapers- she started laughing, and my father asked her to explain why she was laughing or die. She showed him the Depends, and he was embarassed- again. He blasted them to smithereens, and by now everyone had seen the entire spectacle. My father looked at the crowd, and bellowed in his deepest voice: What the hell are you weaklings looking at?! Haven't you ever seen a father take his daughter to get feminine hygiene products?! You should all praise your Princess for entering womanhood." Bulma breathed in deeply. "I swear, I could have died that day! He actually made everyone in the store clap! As if to memorialize the moment!"

Bulma stopped talking. She had told her most embarrassing experience. Because of the compulsion of the cross, he could not be denied. "Of course later, after the publicity on the news, and everything.. I promptly kicked my father's ass.. twice!" She said smiling. 

"That's it?!" Goku said in a huff. "That's not embarrassing!" Bulma rolled her eyes, and thwapped him on his head. "It is if you are a girl. How would you like it your mother took you to get a jock strap, and a cup. In front of all your friends, and then said; oh honey, I'm afraid this size is too big! You'll need a much smaller size!" All the guys sweatdropped. "That's better!" She said triumphantly.

"I remember that. That was on the news when I saw it with my mother." Kakkarot said scratching his head. Bulma nearly fainted. Those idiots had heard her! Men! Boys! Who needs 'em.. They're just trouble!

"I'll tell everyone.." Goku exclaimed. "What a great story!"

There was definitely something about Goku, Bulma didn't like. Bulma threw a cross at his mouth, leaving the boy tongue tied. He couldn't say anything intelligible. "I think I'm ready to quit this game," Bulma said getting a smart notion. "Don't you agree Contrary Goku?"

"Tbuhde875gd343dr63uteyve."

"That's what I thought." She said dusting her hands. "We are agreed. This game is over." Suddenly the remaining crosses dissappeared, and her's and Goku's body reverted back to normal. 

"That's not what I said!" He whined. 

Bulma gave him an innocent smile. "Oh? It sounded like that to me. Let's play another game." Goku smiled gleefully. "But not crosses."

"There is no game more fun than crosses." He said crossing his arms as if this made it so. 

Bulmared, how'd you end up with such an obnoxious little creep? Not like my Kakkarot. Whoa there. Stop that. Just because Bulmared and Contrary Goku are mates, doesn't mean you and Kakkarot are. 

Let's have a contest to see who can free more people from limbo."

"There's no penalty. All the limbo people will just go to their own territories on Ptero."

"We'll make our own penalties. If I win, you have to come to your range to a time where you will be thirty years old, and you have to escort us to Eusiphene. Then you can do whatever you want."

"Wait a minute- if we play it that way, the two of us could ask each other questions indefinitely! Even I don't want to play it forever!"

Bulma thought about Goku's statement. He did have a point. She could not stray from her physical body much more longer, they'd have to do this fast. Bulma snapped her fingers as of an epiphany had just occured. They could just time themselves.

"We can time ourselves, ok?" She suggested looking about the glade. "I think I saw a few hourglass plants on the way into the glade.." She bent low to pick one. "Ahh.. there we are. Kakkarot, can time us. Five minutes each person, agreed?" Contrary Goku thought for a moment, and nodded. "We have a deal, monkey tail." He said giggling. Bulma glowered angrily, but caught herself yet again. 

Goku pondered this for a moment. He agreed. "Okay, but if I win, you have to play crosses with me for a year."

"A day."

"A month."

"A week."

"A half week."

"Does it mean I'll have to see that fatal female when I'm thirty?" He asked nervously. "Perhaps, but you could always close your eyes, and run back to From. Are you such a coward you would flee from your intended mate? You'd be a kid again. Do we have a deal?" Bulma asked. He nodded, and stretched his hand. 

"Deal."

"Let's get started.." Bulma said, looking around the glade for a statue of a person stuck in limbo. Kakkarot, Piccolo, and Chiaotzu paled at the thought of being stuck here with the Kakkarot look-a-like brat. They sat on the grass and watched the two. It was going to be a long day.

Footnotes: Whatcha think? Too much? Too little? Goku sure is a brat.. Not at all like Kakkarot. Review and lemme know what you think. I rather like it. How was the citrus? Next stop, Yajirobei meets the owner of Com Passion! ^_^ Vejita and ChiChi get into more trouble.. Uh oh! The rest of the gang watches the games between Contrary Goku and Bulma! Will Bulmared finally get her love? What does it mean for Kakkarot and Bulma?! For alerts on when I update, email me @ ThwartedShanni@hotmail.com 

-ShanniC

P.S. Would anyone like to see Yajirobei meet his true love? The idea of Yajirobei having a girlfriend is well.. nevermind.. I was thinking of making a two-part side story for that, but could you let me know what you think when you review? I'm not sure.. 


	8. I'd quickly give my freedom, to be held ...

Author's Notes: Welcome to Chapter Seven of A Blessed Union of Souls. In this chapter, Yajirobei meets the owner of Com Passion. Bulma, Kakkarot, and Contrary Goku begin the game of freeing the limbolings trapped in limbo. (Kakkarot moderates the process.) Bulmared faces her mate, and Contrary Goku meets his match! Yajirobei's side story will begins oon. trust me.) Please see Bedlam Industries. Also a lil' suprise, and well.. You'll see. Prepare yourselves, for I am reborn. Thanks for reading... Yadda yadda yadda. For comments and remarks regarding the progression of this story, email me at ThwartedShanni@hotmail.com I know my progression is slow, but I am trying to do my best, and move quickly. College and work is taking a big chunk of my classes. Also, thanks to all that sent me an email on or around my birthday. You guys are so sweet. 

For the reviewer who asked, yes I am a fan of Piers Anthony, Xanth rules. I think it is cool to have this incorporated.

Disclaimer: I own nothing that is any of your bidnass.. If I did, do you think I'd be doing this?!

A Blessed Union of Souls 

Chapter Seven: I'd Quickly Give My Freedom, To Be Held In Your Captivity!

Goku walked betwen the statues, giving each sculpture a thorough lookover. It had been decided between the three that Kakkarot was to be the moderator of the games between them. He stopped finally in front of a male statue and addressed the figure. Bulma, as the only female around had decided that she being a woman, and thus smarter than them both, had the distinguished honor of going first. No one contended this. She was after all; the strongest being alive. 

Bulma surrounded the statuesque figurines and finally settled on a male of princely mein.

"Who are you, and what is your lineage?" Bulma questioned. "I am Jibrili, son of Prince Gilbrester and Lady Sersae." The statue replied. Bulma balked at that. Never had she heard the name Jibrili before. It did not give clues to his magical talent. Of course the fact that he exist could be his magic.

"Were your parents magical, or did they exercise magic?" Bulma asked, waiting for an intelligent response. The young man thought, and all was silent as he brooded over the question.

"Actually, my parents are magical, and I believe that through the course of Xylarseian evolution, I have become a creature that exercises magic." Jibrili remarked. "Though," He paused. "I believe that my magical talent is the usage of me being able to reverse things that are done."

Goku nodded, and continued walking on. Bulma rolled her eyes, and yanked him back by the scruff of his neck. He squirmed, but Bulma squelched his movements by applying gentle pressure to his neck. Of course, in comparision, a gentle squeeze from her could be compared to be caught in an inescapable vise-like grip of death. 

"You are not going anywhere, young brat. We will complete our deal, whether you agree or not." Bulma stated eloquently. 

"Why? He should be content in the fact we took the time to activate a portion of his might-be livelihood." Goku argued. "Moreover if I do not solve the enigma that is Jibrili, my might-be life continues, and he can at least enjoy the conversations of the passersby, should they choose to talk to him."

"You also forget that you would have given your forfeiture, and will have to be taken to meet your True Love." Bulma reminded, reveling in the look of shock and pity in his eyes.

"He already said he could reverse things.." Goku argued. "We just don't know what kind of reversal Jibrili does."

"Jibrili, take this young boy, and reverse him somehow. Even though you do not know your talent, you can still exercise magic. As soon as you reverse him, in whatever way you do, we will know what you are." Bulma said. 

Jibrili did so, and soon young Goku was definitely more agreeable, but a lot more stupid. His arrogabce was replaced with ignorami. Bulma immediately asked him to be turned back. They couldn't have Bulmared's True Love be a bumbling idiot. 

"Reverse him back, Jibrili."

"Bulma, you have three minutes left." Kakkarot reminded, checking the hourglass plants.

Kakkarot looked at Bulma while her attention was diverted. She was blind to his feelings, but he loved her. He was ready for love, and he knew she was to be the one. He would just have to defeat her, because he would have no other. She wanted a man that was stronger than her, that complimented her characteristics, that made her feel safe in his arms. He was to be the man to do so. She respects the spirit world, and thinks with her heart. It was obvious that Goku was his might-be self. When the two first saw each other, they both knew by the look in their eyes, they were essentially one in the same. What is enough to prove he is ready for love?

Nothing could change the fact that Bulma thought he was too green for the responsibility of being in a commited, fulfilling relationship. Bulma looked frustrated, but that was always the look she gave when spectacularly annoyed. 

"Jibrili, it is obvious you are a Xylarseian of magician caliber. Your "talent" is the ability to reverse the magic done by others. It is quite exemplary to be honest." Goku remarked, arms crossed, and a snooty look given to Bulma. "I feel no different from whatever it was you have done to me." He said, haughtily. 

Bulma quirked an eyebrow, but her reserve was still in full swing. Who knew Goku could be an intelligent brat when need be. He had been changed from an immature brat, to moments in which he seemed almost mature. 

"I win, I solved the riddle, and you have to play crosses with me." He smirked. Bulma shook her head, and powered up slightly.

"My turn still brat." Bulma replied. It had been decided that whomever got the first riddle correct got first dibs on the next riddle. Although it was a bit unfair because went first, it was all for the best. Goku was Bulmared's True Love, and thus he was expected to lose. He would lose. She'd make sure of that. Bulma chose a chubby, agreeable looking woman, and spoke:

"Young maiden, what is your name and ancestry?" Bulma asked. 

"I am Miss Gnomer, of respecteble but, rather anonymous gnome stock."

"Miss No More?" Bulma said, confused.

"No." She replied. 

"Miss Gnome?"

The saiyan princess looked a bit bristled, understandably. 

"Well whatever your name is, do you have a special talent?"

"Does it affect you?"

"Yes."

"Does it affect others?"

"Yes."

"Does it affect things?"

"No."

"Does it help anyone?"

"No."

"Does it hurt anyone?" 

"No."

"It is indifferent to the welfare of everyone?"

"Yes."

"Is it under your concious control?"

"No."

"Is it apparent to others?"

"Sometimes."

"When?"

"I can't answer that."

Bulma breathed deeply, becoming annoyed with this woman very quickly.

"Is it like a spot on the wall?"

"No."

Bulma paused again. Her time was running out, and it was getting harder, and harder for her to solve the riddle. She looked ta Goku, and then to Kakkarot. They both loo9ked equally as stumped as she. 

"Does it please anyone?" 

"No."

"Does it displease anyone?"

"No."

Then an epiphany struck. Her face lit up cleverly.

"What exactly is your name?" Bulma asked, beginning to understand the complexities of the simple woman. Goku laughed smugly, and said snootily.

"You already asked her that, dumbo."

"Hush! As I said, what is your name?"

"Miss Gnomer."

"Miss Nomare?"

"No."

"Can you spell it?"

"Does your talent relate to your name?"

"Yes."

"Is it that it is unspellable?"

"No."

"So you can't spell it as that would reveal your talent."

"Miss Gnoma," she said., but realized she had gotten it wrong. 

"Miss Gnome." Still incorrect. Then a light bulb flashed. 

"Is it that no one gets your name right?"

"Yes!" She crimed with excitemet. "Misnomer."

"That must be very frustrating." Bulma said as an afterthought. 

"No, I am used to it. May I go now?" Miss Gnomer asked. Bulma nodded. 

"Yes, you are excused." Miss Gnomer bowed, and sped off into Ptero.

"It is my turn now, and since we unfortunately have a schedule to keep, I am afraid that you will not be playing crosses to your hearts content. It's is time to meet your match," she paused. "literally." Goku's mouth dropped and stayed there, even as she continued. 

"That is not fair! You got two turns in a row! I didn't even get a chance! You have to stay and play crosses with me." He whined. Bulma wagged her well manicured finger. "No, twirp, you didn't stand a chance. 

"Either way, you're coming with me, whether you want to or not. You simply have no say in the manner." Bulma said pushing him along. She pricked her ears and headed to a deeply wooded area, finding Piccolo, and Chiaotzu fishing near a nearly mundane stream.

As the group continued on, it was apparent to everyone, that he was ageing into manhood. Chiaotzu stared in wonder at the former cross boy, to now behold the angry teenager. They had been walking in the To for quite sometime, and he had aged tremendously. He seemed to have matured in attitude somewhat, too.

Goku now seventeen, was getting angrier, although stronger, and smarter as he aged. He despised having to see the female that was trying to get him to succumb, and be his mate. This bothered him deeply. They had finally met Bulmared at that spot she had been left. Her beautiful face clouded with anger, and her red hair flying loose in the air. 

"Go away, twirp. I have no interest in you." Goku said cruelly. 

Bulmared frowned, and stuck her tongue out at him. She stared at him. "You mean you're the one? My supposed ideal mate? A powerless, landbound creature? What a laugh!"

"That's right brat. Now get out of the way before I strike you down."

"Stop fighting you two!" Kakkarot commanded. His might-be self was so annoying. No wonder Bulmared was upset. Bulma said nothing, merely flying ahead of the group, scouting for potential dangers, while the group walked behind.

As they walked ahead, Bulmared aged a few years, now to the age of six. Kakkarot mulled over the news of Bulma and his might-be selves together. Perhaps she would not find the notion so objecting now that everyone discovered the news. Piccolo, and Chiaotzu did not seem so suprised at the notion of them together. 

Bulma levitated down, and bent down to her might-be self's height. "Bulmared where is the safest way out of here?" 

Bulma paused for a moment, thinking. "The safest route out of here is through the glade. It is the longest path back to the Rockies but there are no threats. I spar there quite often." 

"You spar? I suppose you're not completely worthless." Goku asked, amazed. "Not bad."

"Gee, thanks. Bulmared, now ten said blushing. 

That reminded Goku of his complete and total objection to her. He shut up, refusing to let loose another compliment slip. Goku was in his late twenties now, and walked with his eyes closed. He refused to look at her, lest he become hypnotized by her beauty. He reached his age thirty, and his feet slammed down hard. 

"This is my mark. I have crossed it. Now I must leave before that fatal female gets me trapped. He turned as the others, (Piccolo and Chiaotzu were catching up.)

Bulmared drew to a halt. If she didn't get him to stay with her, she would be chasing him forever She looked at Bulma, and now, both the same age, frowned at the situation. If he passed her and escaped back to his childhood, she would never see him again. She didn't want that to happen. She loved him, even now, because that was who he was. True Love was kind, and cruel at the same time. If he never saw Bulmared's mature aspect, he could not be impressed by her, and he could avoid the dreaded confrontation.

"Look at me." Bulmared ordered. "You owe me that much!" She said, her ire rising with each step he took forward, and each step he took back.

"No I don't!" Goku retorted. " I made a deal to cross my thirtieth year. That was all." He said, taking another step back into the From.

"What can I do?" Bulma asked, dejectedly. 

"Kiss him." Bulma said succintly. She was disgusted with his behavior. To flee from an intended mate. 

"I'll give him fair warning." Then she called to Goku: If you don't open your eyes and look at me, I'll intercept and kiss you."

Goku took a step back. Bulmared took two steps.She could travel much safer with her eyes open than he could with his eyes closed. 

"Very well. One look. Then I'm gone, whether you like it or not. And you can't intercept me." \par "Agreed, but I will do just one thing.. 

Goku laughed. "A blanket of silence? Do you worst brat."

Kakkarot piqued at his comment. Obviously, he had made a grievous error. The last time he saw Bulmared was when she was six, and his mind retained that mental picture of her. Poor bastard. Bulma nudged his arm, with her elbow and smirked. She too was smirking. 

Goku dropped his hands from his eyes, and his jaw dropped slightly. Goku saw Bulmared's adult forn for the first time. Bulmared's long auburn hair was long and wavy, almost curly but not quite. Her breasts, now ful exuded the essence of woman. She was stunningly beautiful, and Goku caught aback by her beauty fell flat on the ground. 

"Y-You're b-beautiful!" Goku said stunned.

Kakkarot watched Bulma, his Bulma as all this took place. He felt like Bulmared at the moment. Trying to capture his one true mate, but always being eluded by one thing or another. Wasn't she ware that like Bulmared, he was ready for love? Her love? Why was she hiding from him? All of the joy and the pain. All the time that it would take just to stay in her good grace. Lately he had been thinking strange things.

"Lately I've been thinking, maybe you're not ready for me." He said aloud, almost inaudible, but loud enough for Bulma to hear. "Maybe you think I need to learn maturity."

"Watch what you ask for. You just might recieve." Bulma whispered back, turning her attention away again. She had heard him! He moved behind her slightly, and whispered in her ear.

"But if you ask me tommorow, I'll say the same thing." He said his warm breath against her skin. "Would you please lend me your ear."

"I promise I won't complain." Bulma replied, walking off, Kakkarot following behind. 

"I just need you to acknowledge I am here." Kakkarot said truthfully. They were a few hundred yards away by now, no longer witnessing the spectacle that was before them.

"If you give me half a chance, I'll prove this to you." Kakkarot argued. "I will be patient, kind, and true." He admitted, looking down at his feet. Grateful to have gotten this off his chest, he relaxed his body somewhat.

"What is it that you want?" Bulma asked, breathlessly. 

"I'll be all these things to a woman who loves music, a woman who loves art, respects the spirit world, and thinks with her heart."

"I am.." Kakkarot leaned in closer. "ready for love. If you'll take me in your hands, I will learn what you teach, and do the best I can."

"I am ready for love, here with an offering of my voice, Bulma." Kakkarot said, reaching down to kiss her fingertips. "Don't you know how much I love you. You are the woman above my station, the one that I can't have but long for. The one I admire, the one I cherish."

"Your mind?" She inquired.

"My soul.." 

"Your life?" Bulma asked, her lips centimeters from his.

"Of course." He said, his tail instinctively wrapping around her waist. He pulled her closer to him, and was estatic when she did turn away. He bent his lips to her own, and kissed her, softly at first, but allowed his body to take over what his mind had been denying him.

Author's Notes: I am a cruel meanie for having a cliff hanger. I promise most of the next chapter is devoted to Kakkarot and Bulma, and some Goku/Bulmared. I just wanted to have Kakkarot say his piece here, and then give bulma a chance to respond next time. I hope you liked it. There will be more, now that I have my computer in my dorm room. I just couldn't get anything done in the school library. I chose to update this fic first because this is an old story and people like it, and I think it is my favorite DBZ fic that I have written. I really like the story, and characters in this. For more questions email me @ ThwartedShanni@hotmail.com I would really appreciate it, if and when you do email me that you specify WHICH story you have comments or questions about. I do have a lot of fics on the back burner you know. Thanks! 

-Shanni

P.S. How many people were waiting for them to kiss? 


	9. Inside my pride there lives a me, that k...

Author's Notes: Welcome to Chapter Nine of ABUoS! I have decided to do more chapters of this rather than update The Cause Of Original Sin. Forgive me those that are impatient for that fic, but this is a personal favorite of mine. Anyway, Goku and Bulmared are more involved, and Kakkarot alerts Bulma of his knowledge of her being afraid. Bulma and Kakkarot admit things to each other, and conflicts are resolved and arise. Thanks for the reviews everyone. I really appreciate your input. I find them amusing if anything. I am too lazy to do a side story now, so I wanted him to be in a later chapter. This was composed as quickly as I could because I do not like to wait long for fics either. Mail me at ThwartedShanni@hotmail.com Not to worry though, come winter break I plan to have a lot of work done. 

Disclaimer: Thank you Toriyama-san. That's all. 

Chapter Nine: Inside my pride there lives a me, that knows humility!

"You're beautiful!" Goku repated once more. He stood still, his body frozen in place. "I mean, you are stunning!" He blurted out.

Bulmared shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Of course I am beautiful. What, you thoughtiwould remain a brat forever?" She said, looking away from him. She knew if she looked him in the eyes, she would be entranced in his dark eyes forever. She found him very annoying, an overall jerk, but still... She loved him. She stepped back, she now being the one to retreating.

He stepped forward.

"What are you doing?" Bulmared cautiously. Her red hair flaming in the breeze that had graced them. Goku watched transfixed as the wind played with her hair. 

"You inspire me." He said tracing the line of her collarbone with his index finger. "The way you make me feel inside is amazing."

"W-What? What are you talking about?" Bulma asked, generally confused.

"Didn't despise my very existence just a moment ago?" She asked, her confusion growing.

"That may have been the case, but no longer." He admitted, shrugging his shoulders offhandedly. "

Bulmared pulled something out of her pocket. It wasa small horn, and she placed itin his hand. 

"Blow on this." She commanded. 

"What novelty is this?" He asked, taking the horn from her hand. 

"It is the dear horn, fool! Now blow on it, and you shall know for certain."

Goku took her advice and blew. A low rumble emitted from the horn, and appeared to be coming from her. It was her! She was the one! The dear horn had gave him a sense of truth to all that he had feared. "You are the one! I will sacrifice anything for you. Most definitely." 

Now it was Bulmared's turn to be uncertain. She sighed. "If only you could fly." She said regretfully.

"Who said I can't fly?" Suddenly, Goku floated a little, and came back down. "I never had a use for flight before, for it would only take me where I didn't want to go, but now I want to fly with you." 

Bulmared smirked, now it was she who could treat him like he treated her. Somehow, what she had been waiting for had not come to her. She didn't wanted to use and manipulate him. She knew she loved him, that was simple destiny. Something inside her actually wanted to love. The irony was not lost on her.

"You will forsake your previous childishness?" She asked, her voice wavering. She had come to far to be hurt now. Just because they were True Love's and destined mates, and all that other mushy gibberish didn't mean he could hurt her. 

"Yes. Come fly with me, my sudden love. We have more than geography to explore." Goku said with mischievious smirk. He said, holding his hand out. Bulmared blushed slightly, but placed a tentaive hand in his own.

"You've got such a wonderful soul. I can tell, simply by being in your presence."

"Yes, and do you realize that I am your True Love? I no longer have to chase you do I?" She said, regaining her annoyance at what he had put her through. Goku shook his head no and laughed. 

"No, I'm afraid it is you should be worried about being chased.." 

Chiaotzu rested his sleeping body against the warmth of Piccolo. They had taken a comfortable stroll, because Chiaotzu had become impatient to see the lands of Ptero, and wanted nothing more than to walk amoung the glades of the forest, just below the Rockies. After a half hour of flying, he grew tired, and was now cuddled up to the warm white cape of Piccolo. As of now, he was having another strange, yet foreshadowing dream. 

It was summer on Earth, and it looked beautiful outside. He knew he was on Earth because Bulma had described the planet to him in great detail. He wore starnge clothes -fine silk material that laced his skin. He saw that Bulma was gesturing for him to come forth. He abade her wishes and sat comfortably on the futon she had placed next to her. There was another person on her right side, but he could not make out whom the man was. Somehow he knew the figure was male, something about the shadow exuded masculinity. 

"We are preparing for war, little one." Builma said gravely. She touched his cheek lightly, and he giggled happily. He knew what war was, but it upset him greatly to hear of such things when Earth was in it's 'Pax Earthena' The Saiyans declaration of peace, and goodwill. It had be broken. Broken like the seal of a letter, or the promise of hope. 

"Bulma-sama; please explain to me, why a universe so full mystery, a place so bitter, and still so sweet.." He trailed off, bowing his head. "So beautiful, and yet so sad, sad.."

"Chiaotzu.." Bulma began., reaching out to him. Chiaotzu shied away. 

"Why have you grown to love me, when you shall leave me anyway?" He said, his eyes welling with tears. "Bulma please explain to me. Why do the Saiyan forests march to desert speed? While snowcapped mountains melt away -what will you tell your baby? What will you say?" Chiaotzu asked, seriously contemplating if he would have these questions answered, considering his Bulma-san was soon to be fighting Frieza. 

"I will say what needs to be said." She said, her back facing him. "You worry too much for a child your age. You must remain relaxed. It is not right to feel such... adult emotions."

"Unbridled hatred will kill those that seek to avenge the pain. You work the army too hard. They are tired, and weakened from training." He replied.

"I grow tired of your lectures child! I am the adult you are the brat!" The woman yelled, her face cloaked by the shadows. She walked off in a huff. When she was out of earshot, Chiaotzu finally spoke. What was wrong with her? The woman whom he had grown to love? The woman he had thought but, was always afraid to call 'mother'?

Chiaotzu woke clutching Piccolo's cloaks desparately. He was nervous and afraid. The vision was clear to him. They were going to be facing many troubles before things were to ever get better. Hesettleddown intot he warmth of Piccolo once more, as the Namek meditated against a tree. He was worried about everything that was headed their way. 

Tienshinhan, please watch over us.' Chiaotzu prayed to his best friend.

Bulma felt herself swimming in ecstacy. Kakkarot's touch was so gentle, yet masculine. He felt so powerful when she held him, but when when she sought the comfort of his warmth, he felt soft aspillow. It was a precious balance in between that she sought. She knew she could easily move out of his kiss, but she did not. She remained lip locked to him, and when the necessity of air came, she released herself from the kiss. 

"Please, Kakkarot. Stop. This is not right." She chastised, pulling him away from her. Kakkarot immediately lightened his grip. 

"We shouldn't have done that." She said looking away, her back facing him. He sighed,and looked down. "Hai. I know.I just had to tell you how I felt." 

"What you've become, just as I am..." He started, moving closer. He was but a few mere inches away from her neck. "Are you and I so unalike, Bulma?" He said, placing his hand on her arm. She lfinched, and within a nano second, she had him pinned to the tree. 

"Stop it Kakkarot." She said looking into his eyes. He could see genuine seriousness in them. "I can't allow you do this to me." She said, pushing him further into the trunk of the tree.

"What have I done to you Bulma?" He said, looking her in the eyes. There he could discern fear, sadness, anger, and an elusive emotion that danced across her eyes.

"How could you kiss me Kakkarot?!" She said, the tearsnow flowing down her face, as she lightened up on her grip. "Why?!" She sobbed, pushing him back against the tree again.

"I can't help it, Bulma! I'm sorry, but I did it because I love you!" He bit back angrily. Why was she overreacting. "I'd do it again too. There! I said it!" He shouted, hoping she would let him free of her death grip.

"Stop lying, Kakkarot! You don't love me! You just ruined our relationship. You were one of the few people I could actually talk to, but then you had to go and say that!"

"It's true, I want to be with you. I love you. I am in love with you, and there is not a damn thing you can do to change that." He whispered, rubbing her arm. Bulma snatched her arms away, and Kakkarot fell to ground. He stood up clumsily, and stared at her. 

"You can treat me recklessly if you want to Bulma, but I love you. I love the way you smile at me." She pushed him. "I love the way your nose gets all scrunched up when you are angry." Kakarot said, as Bulma pushed him again. "I love the way your smile is crooked sometimes." He grimaced as she punched him in the stomach. He stood up shakily, but a smile was still plastered on his face. "Most of all though, I love how you are everything I want to have." He chuckled, as she dropped kicked him, her eyes watering with tears. "Strength," He began, as he blocked her latest attack. "Courage," He huffed, as he leaned over after she kicked him in the back. "and Wisdom." 

She raised her hand to slap him, but for once, her actually caught it before she reached his face. His skills had definitely improved she thought through the raging war that her mind. 

"I know you are afraid to love. You think I'll hurt you. But I'my our bestfriend, and I love you. I'll keep saying until you get the point. No matter if you send me to the dungeons, are even try to kill me, which I doubt you'll do because I know when you are ready, you will come to me."

She stood there and sobbed. She was being weak. Letting a low third class baka get the better of her. It was his fault she was crying! How dare he talk to her in such amanner. She was his Princess! He had to show mroe respect that what she was currently being given. 

He kneeled on the ground, and looked into her eyes. 

"I want you to know you don't have to be afraid anymore. I'm here to serve you. You are my Princess, and I will protect you until my dying breath. Please don't make me wait forever." He said with a small smile.

"Just.. just go away Kakkarot." She said, her tears drying, and her eyes downcast.

"As you wish." Kakkarot obeyed, leaving the Princess with time to think.

Footnotes: Oh my goodness! That was short. I mean, I know. No need to remind me okay? We all know Bulma's just being a big fraidy cat, not lettin' Kakkarot love her and all. hat about Chiaotzu? What does he see? And how come Piccolo said nothing? Not to worry, Bulma wil just hafta lighten, and loosen up. We can't have her allow a good man pass her by can we? Next chapter more stuff, and Bulma begans to notice the 'little things'. Reviw this fic please! Also, if nayone knows where I can find a Goku and Bulma fic where Vegeta and ChiChi aren't even IN it let me know! I have been looking everywhere. Also does anyone know where I can find a fic where Bra goes into the future to warn the Z gang instead of Trunks? I know of Sango's 'Sojourn', but taht's about it. 

-Shanni


	10. Justin Case, Crewel Lye's, Justin Time!

Author's Notes: Welcome to ABUoS Chapter 10! I KNOW! I KNOW! It's been too long! But I was busy okay! Bulma and company meet new friends, are they? They head for the Isle of View, and with hopes of finding the King. In the next chappie, Yajirobei meets the own of Com Passion, and they create Compassion Net! Goody! 

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, but if I did -Pan, and Trunks wouldn't exist. (Sorry but I HATE Trunks and Pan together!)

**A Blessed Union Of Souls**

Chapter Ten: Justin Case, Crewel Lye's, Justin Time!

Kakkarot had smiled as the feel of her lips against his own, sent shivers down his spine. Bulma knew of she struggled against him, she could easily succeed, but there was something magnetic about his touch. The feel of his flesh against her own was enough to prove this was not some fantastic dream. It felt so good to have his arms around her. The pleasure she was recieving felt wonderful. She took her hans into his, marvelling at the feel of the them. They looked so coarse, but felt so soft.

She knew there was somethign less than kosher with Kakkarot kissing her in such a manner, but at this point and juncture, she didn't give a damn. He hefted her into his arms, his strong and willing hands supporting her weight. She moaned against the feel of his hands exploring her body. A part of her wanted to scream that this was wrong. That Kakkarot was a third class soldier in the House of briefs, and that he was her best friend. Bulma growled, annoyed at her conscience. Frankly, her conscience could go fuck itself. Still, her mind prevailed. 

She couldn't do this. She was this princess, the heir to the throne. If she slept with Kakkarot, she could get pregnant, and if she got pregnant with a third class' baby.. She shuddered to think what would happen. Though she was arguably the strongest in the universe, the look on her parents faces would be enough to hurt her. 

She pushed Kakkarot off. 

"No! I can't do this Kakkarot!" She said, pulling away from him. 

"What? What's wrong, Bulma?" Kakkarot asked, generally suprised, and curious by her actions. 

"This! We can't do this Kakkarot! I simply.. I can't.." She sighed, sitting down, wishing she could forget about her mission, Freeza, finding a mate, everything.

"Hai. I understand, but my feelings won't change. I love you, and it's as simple as that." Kakakrot admitted. Besides, what with the King planning a mating tournament on your behalf, I have a chance. He thought to himself.

"I have to try to be strong Kakkarot. I don't want to ruin our friendship, and I have to think about the future of the kingdom." She said, her eyes hung low. He nodded, and placed his hands in her own. 

"I'm close, you know." He said calmly. 

"I know. I've always known." Bulma nodded. She had known about his progression into the Legendary Super Saiyan. It would happen. If he persited, they may have to fight one another to do detremine who was stronger. 

Bulma sat upright, her mind jerked from the dream she had just had. 

"Princess Bulma, I think we had better get back to the group. Piccolo and Chiaotzu have been gone too long, and I think our guides want some time to themselves." Kakkarot said, taking Bulma away from her reverie. 

Bulma nodded, and stood up, following Kakkarot. Although she was angry and confused, she would have followed him anywhere. That was just the nature of their relationship(?) She sighed, heavily causing her newly spiked hair to fizzle out a little. She frowned, but didn't feel like analyzing the situation anymore. She wiped herself off, and they began the trek back to where the other two were. 

Piccolo frowned, getting an odd vibe. Something was amiss, and he didn't like it at all. Rarely did he get nervous about things, and ever since the destruction of Vejittasei, he was getting more and more edgy. This however, was not a feleing of impending doom. He felt more apprehensive then anything. It was like he could sense foul play, and it was heading, literally their way. he gripped Chiaotzu unsure of what would happen next. 

Just when he was beginning to feel safe in his own skin again, Piccolo felt them. Eusiphene never said anything about people with ki. They possessed ki, though it was weak, and undeveloped. They werein his face immediately. He wasn't exactly sure what they were, but from his judgment, they looked like centaurs. He frowned, still annoyed and fearful of the world in which he found himself in. 

"Hello, green man." 

The female centaur said. Her femininity was quite obvious. Her hair was long, and her features were soft. It also helped matters that her bare breasts showed. She smriked at himas if she knew something he didn't. He gulped, unsure of what she was getting at. Who were they, and why were they here?

"Who are you, and what do you want?" Piccolo asked gruffly and to the point. She giggled cutely, and swished her tail about. 

"I am Crewel Lye."

"You are a cruel lie?" He asked, weaking his antannae. Bulma had warned that things in Ptero were meant to be taken very literally. She rolled her eyes, and to her left and right, two human boys came running over. 

"My name is Crewel Lye, and I have been instructed by the queen to escort your friends. Now that Bulmared and Goku have become a couple, they will finish their deal with you all quickly. You need for the rest of the way."

Piccolo nodded, and Chiaotzu stared, gripping the Namek's hand. 

"That is Justin Case, and Justin Time." She said gesturing to the two boys. "Their services are invaluable. Justin Case is needed almost wherever he goes so it's important to have him around. His brother Justin Time is usually wherever he is." Crewel said, holding her tail away from Chiaotzu tiny hands. 

Piccolo said nothing of how their names coincided with their abilities. Her name, it sounded like there was something suspicious. Crewel Lye?

"What exactly do you do? How are you of any use to us?" Piccolo demanded, arms crossed, fangs showing. Crewel smirked, and laughed lightly. 

"I am an enigma. I can be of help to you, but I can also be a danger. You must discover my secret and then, and only then will you be able to recieve the most help from me. 

The five of them; Chiaotzu, Piccolo, Crewel Lye, Justin Case, and Justin Time walked quickly. There was still much to do. The king needed rescuing, and their group had already been split up. Soon they found themselves face to face with Bulma and Kakkarot. 

"Princess Bulma." Crewel Lye said, bowing. When Justin Time, and Justin Case did nothing, she gestured for them to follow suit. They bowed politlely, and then were introduced to Kakkarot. With the pleasentries exchanged, the seven made their way towards the To. It was said that they would find the King of Xylarsei being held captive, (or so they say) on the Isle of View. 

Apparently, once a person was anyone near that area they would never desireto leave. It was even dangerous to speak its name when heading over puns. there was no safe haven from that place, and Bulma sincerely thanked Eusiphene for her guidance and for Justin Case, and Justin Time's presence. They would be key players in Bulma finding the king. 

Soon after the King was found, Bulma would head back to Earth, and she would prepare for the war with Freeza. She knew already that her pressing business was here. Though Xylaersei was small, they manufactured an extremely large amount of metals which would be needed for weaponry. It would also further her research on project G.R.O.W.T.U. 

They began their trek south. Crewel was a winged centaur, and thus she ahd the ability to fly. The twins however were land bound creatures, and would have to be carried. It was agreed upon, (Bulma forced) that Kakkarot and Piccolo would carry them, and within less that a quarter of an hour, they'd be on the Isle of View. 

Footnotes: That's it for now. I know, it could have been longer, but then we'd lose the mystique. Er, rightt... Anyway, please review. I promise, the story picks up after this, and everyone.. (Vejita and ChiChi included head back to Earth.) Toodles! :p Email me, the author (duh!) at my addy --- ThwartedShanni@hotmail.com 

-Shanni


	11. Com Pewter vs Com Passion!

Author's Notes: Oh brother, it's been a long while. I am sorry to have kept you all waiting... Those of you who are still reading, congratulations, this is a long one. I figure you deserve as much for having waited so long. Anyway, without further ado, I give you chapter 11! 

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. If I did, Bulma would be a Saiyan Princess, and Goku would be her mate. These are just the fantasies of a future author- hopefully.

**A Blessed **Union****** Of Souls**

Chapter Eleven: Com Pewter vs. Com Passion 

Yajirobei was not considered attractive to most women by any standards. He was fat, short, grumpy and anti-social, yet he liked himself just fine. After being carted away by the Bedlam Enterprise people, he was now an escaped mental patient. It was only because he had taken a sip of the Luna Sea. After he had recovered his sanity, by coincidentally; taking a sip of some delicious Sani-tea, he had to find his way back to his comrades. Already, Vejita and ChiChi were a lost cause, but they were the past now. He did no want to be stuck on Ptero for the rest of his life while his body became a useless heap of crap. Then again, most people acted like it already happened. 

            "Where to go now?" 

Yajirobei asked aloud. He could see nothing ahead of him or behind. Yajirobei saw Vejita and ChiChi in a set of very large very painful cri-tics. They seemed to be arguing with the creatures, but to no avail. 

            "ChiChi! Vejita! What are you guys doing?" 

ChiChi glared at his stupidity angrily. Couldn't he see that they were obviously stuck, and unable to move? Vejita sneered, and was trying to power up yet again, but every time he did, the cri-tics sucked up his energy, leaving him to feel very dejected. 

            "We are stuck here you idiot! Don't just stand there, help us!" 

            "Okay, okay. No need to be rude about it all. Hold on, let me think..."

Vejita growled, whispering something to ChiChi. She laughed, but regained her composure soon. They didn't want to hurt his feelings. 

            "I've got it. This is Ptero and everything is taken seriously on this planet right? So those are cri-tics. They sap the energy out of you so that you can't do anything good. It is their goal to make you feel like you are stuck; unable to move, and when you do they say the cruelest things!" 

            "Thanks for the lesson Yajirobei, but could we get to the saving us part?" ChiChi asked, as the cri-tics took more of her energy. It hurt, and yet there was nothing she could do about it. 

            "Don't you two know anything? I thought you were the smart ones?" Yajirobei said with a smile. "Critics hate being criticized themselves. All you have to do is say something nasty about _them_, and they'll let go of you!"

As much as Vejita would have liked to disagree, Yajirobei did have a point. On Vejitasei critics could always dish it out, but never take it. He smirked at ChiChi and began to say some of the meanest things he could think of. A large bunch of the insults were very colorful in nature, and will not be discussed here. A few of them were classics that he would be using on the stuck up Saiyan Princess. ChiChi began saying some very cruel things as well,a dn soon, the cri-tics had shriveled up and died. They stepped over the annoying pests, and ChiChi hugged him with happiness. Vejita just shook his hand in thanks. 

            "Where have you been?" 

            "After you and the rest left us over the Rocky Mountains, we had to catch up. We were not that far behind, but then we couldn't find you. Soon we were ensconced in the cri-tics unable to move." 

Vejita said recalling their adventure so far. ChiChi was then reminded of something very important. 

            "Hey, why aren't _you_ with the rest of the group?" 

Yajirobei laughed nervously, but wore a smile on his face. 

            "I accidentally took a sip of the Luna Sea."

He wasn't going to tell them he was carted off, but the Bedlam people still thought he was an escaped mental patient, so he thought it wise to tell his friends. 

            "I got taken to the Bedlam Enterprises mental ward, but I escaped, and soon I drank some Sani-tea I found growing on a few trees, and I am back to normal. The Bedlam people are probably looking for me." 

            "We best find the group." 

Vejita said grimly. 

            "Right. Let's fly." 

The trio flew off momentarily stopping for breaks every few hours. Suddenly Yajirobei's Com Pewter began to vibrate, and blink wildy. Yajirobei looked at the screen. The letters were large, and were a scrolling marquee on his screen. The letters read in bold black print: 

**WARNING! WARNING! COM PASSION DETECTED! **

**DO YOU WISH TO INTERFACE?**

**Y/N**

Yajirobei looked to his friends for guidance. They gave him an encouraging smile. He smiled back, and clicked yes on his small keyboard and typed "yes". The three watched with interest as everything around them began to waver, like a cheesy flashback you could sometimes see on television. When the wavering stopped, they knew they were in a different place. Somehow, Yajirobei knew they were definitely not in Ptero anymore, or we they? They looked around, and that was when he saw her. 

She looked to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She had olive skin, dark brown eyes, and wore a blue gi. There was also a green katana strapped to her back. She had in her hand a machine that looked a lot like Com Pewter. Her machine was beeping wildly. She smiled at the group, and began speaking in a language that neither Vejita, ChiChi, or Yajirobei could understand. When she realized that they could not understand her, she began to fiddle with her machine, and tried talking to them again. This time, they could understand her. 

            "Can you understand me now?"

            "Yes. I'm ChiChi, this is Vejita, and the guy with the machine- that's Yajirobei." 

Vejita grunted his introduction. 

            "So you are the owner of Com Pewter? I am-" She suddenly stopped, and hit her forehead as if she had an epiphany. 

            "Oh please forgive my rudeness. My name is Yasmine, and I am the owner of Com Passion." 

            "You are the one that interfaced with then?"

Yajirobei asked rather shyly. 

            "Yes, I am. Apparently, Com Pewter, and Com Passion are apart of a network. I think I was supposed to meet you. There is a network of people that own a machine that is a Com. Normally, they all are supposed to be connected, but something odd has happened, and I have been assigned by the King himself to reconnect everyone." 

            "Wow that is pretty cool. What is the name of the network?" 

            "There are different networks for different pairs of people. First, two people must join, to combine a piece of the network. The network is just many groups of two. According to my knowledge, my Com interfaced with you because we are supposed to create Com PassioNET."

Yajirobei looked at his screen, and it was scrolling text as if it had emotions. Apparently, Com Pewter didn't want to interface. It wanted to be alone. 

            "Com Pewter says it doesn't want to interface."

            "I'm afraid it has no choice. Com Passion says it is imperative." 

            "Are you implying you are going to make my machine do something it doesn't want to do?" Yajirobei asked genuinely shocked. 

Yasmine smirked. She pressed buttons, and once again things became wavy. 

            "Trust me. When you find out the powers Com Pewter has, you will jump on board." 

Before Yajirobei could respond, there was a bright flash of light, yet all he remembered was darkness. 

Footnotes: It has been too long. I would have updated sooner, but I didn't think anyone would read it. If you have been reading, thank you very much! J Next chapter, everyone joins up again, and the search for the King continues. Also, Bryan begins project G.R.O.W.T.U. Thanks for reviewing, and if ya got questions or comments, emnail me at ThwartedShanni@hotmail.com


End file.
